xxPursuit of Happinessxx
by PC26
Summary: [AU STEREK] Una mala racha puede ser el mejor detonante para buscar algo que haga interesante la vida, algo que lo cambie todo, sea simplemente compartir piso o salir más seguido. Stiles Stilinski sabe que debe hacer su vida interesante y no dejarse hundir, el entretenimiento no llega sólo, se encuentra, así que decide buscarlo.
1. Blame it on me

_Para Stiles Stilinski no había nadie mejor en el mundo que Malia Tate, su novia. Se había conocido en el instituto de Beacon Hills hacía varios años y a pesar de que ambos no sintieron más que una amistad particular cuando se conocieron, terminaron juntos al culminar la secundaria. Malia había sido la mejor novia que Stiles tuvo, en realidad fue la primera mujer en la vida del hiperactivo Stilinski. Porque para él Lydia Martin no había sido nada más que una fijación adolescente, un amor no correspondido, una piedra en el zapato que le mantuvo cerrado a nadie más durante mucho tiempo. Por eso para Stiles fue difícil comprender porque Malia le dejaba, es decir… Todo iba genial, y él tenía intenciones de pedirle matrimonio el próximo año._

─ _Stiles, lo siento muchísimo. ─había dicho ella._

─ _¿Huh? ¿Por qué? ─Stiles dejó sobre el mesón de la cocina la bolsa de papel con el logo de McDonald's._

─ _No podemos seguir. ─La castaña muchacha se alejó de él y se sentó en el sofá del pequeño departamento que tenían alquilados ambos, los largos dedos pintados de fucsia acariciaron unos segundos la superficie de su maleta. Stiles no había reparado en eso al llegar._

 _Stiles se la quedó mirando, enarcando las cejas y relamiéndose los labios que, de pronto, quedaron secos._

 _─ ¿Qué…? ─tragó saliva y él que hablaba tanto, que parecía un radio loco, no supo qué decir. ─ No… Malia… Hey… ¿Qué dices? Todo está bien… ¿Por qué lo dices? ─Estaba nervioso y sin darse de cuenta, sus manos de largos dedos comenzaron a temblar._

 _Malia se quedó mirando al muchacho frente suyo. Tenían cerca de seis años de relación, y Stiles era un gran hombre. Trabajaba en el hospital de Beacon Hills como enfermero y era bastante bueno en lo que hacía, incluso mejor que Melissa McCall, la madre del mejor amigo del joven Stilinski. Era un muchacho responsable y que siempre buscaba cómo sorprender a su chica y tenerla complacida en todos los aspectos posibles. Sin embargo, Malia no podía seguir con él. Las cosas habían cambiado en el último año y ella sentía que el amor se acababa, que no podía lidiar con Stiles._

 _Y es que lidiar con ese adulto joven que más parecía aún un adolescente era complicado. La hiperactividad e hiprosexia del chico habían sido características únicas que enamoraron de a poco a Malia. Pero desde los últimos meses se desesperaba de escuchar hablando tanto a Stiles, no conseguía sentirse feliz a su lado, lo veía demasiado infantil para su gusto. Y es que ambos eran polos opuestos: Ella era ruda y un tanto bruta para ser mujer, él era quejica y demasiado insistente para ser hombre. Mientras ella quería estar sola algunas veces, él la atosigaba muchas otras. Mientras el uno quería ver algo de terror, el otro prefería por milésima vez la Guerra de las Galaxias. Era difícil estar con Stiles, y ella comenzaba a notar más cosas de él que no le agradaban: Sus miedos, su autoestima inestable, su capacidad de meterse donde no le llamaban… No podía con eso, comenzaba a sentir que su propio novio le caía mal, además de estarlo diagnosticando constantemente._

 _Malia era psicóloga, se había graduado hacía apenas un año ya que había hecho un estudio más apenas culminó su carrera. Era una chica aplicada, que buscaba siempre lo mejor, aunque llegaba a ser algo tonta al principio, pero con un par de explicaciones más, era de las mejores. Había tomado psicología por dos motivos: Conocer el por qué sus padres decidieron darla en adopción, a pesar de saber que quizá era porque su madre biológica era muy joven para criarla y su segundo motivo: la psicología distaba mucho de las demás carreras que todas se veían involucradas a los números y ella detestaba los malditos números, sobre todo cuando iban con letras. Por su carrera era que desde hacía un tiempo analizaba de más a su chico, notando cosas raras en él y que parecían apuntar a un diagnóstico más preocupante que el que Stiles tenía desde niño. Para Malia Tate, Stiles Stilinski no sufría solamente de TDAH. Incluso llegó a pensar que podía ser un caso particular de Asperger, incluso autismo. Pero fueron cosas que nunca le dijo a él, no era sano en una relación diagnosticar a la otra persona, mucho menos tratar de hacer de terapeuta._

 _Fuera como fuera, Malia no quería seguir, y le dolía más por saber que dañaría al inocente Stiles que por sí misma. Él era encantador y todo, y la quería, pero eso no era suficiente en una relación. No se podía vivir de amor._

 _─Lo siento, Stiles. Pero no podemos seguir. ─Ella se levantó y quería salir pronto de allí, era demasiado cabeza dura y no le gustaba sentirse presionada, prefería pirarse tan pronto el joven Stilinski comprendiera su deseo._

 _─Ya sé que no soy fácil de llevar… ─soltó él, como si escuchara sus pensamientos. ─ Sé que soy un poco inmaduro, y a veces llego a ser desatento… pero…. Joder, Malia, yo te quiero y y… Estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti. He estado siempre contigo, jamás te fui infiel, nunca te engañé o mentí. Yo… Yo soy tu amigo, tu amante, todo lo que quieras, y me duele alejarme de ti. No quiero… Todo va bien, por lo menos para mí. Sé que no soy perfecto, y tú tampoco lo eres… ─Malia bufó. ─ no debí decir eso… El caso es… No quiero… ─hizo un mohín con el labio inferior._

 _─Basta, Stiles. ─Ella se echó hacía atrás el cabello. ─ No podemos seguir. Se acabó… ¿Me entiendes? Y perdón por ser dura y decirlo sin anestesia, pero… no podía seguir con esto. ─Negó y suspiró. ─ E incluso he notado que tú tampoco._

 _Stiles fue a decir algo, pero ambos sabían que era cierto eso último. Él ni siquiera había notado que ella había estado rara, que había dejado de darle un beso al despertar sin importar que él tuviera los dientes sin lavar o no poner la miel a sus tortitas los desayunos de los domingos, así como tampoco volvió a preguntar sobre la graciosa vida de Erica Reyes, quién era enfermera también en el hospital y tenía una vida llena de dramas amorosos que contaba porque en las guardias de noche ya se aburrían de hablar de los pacientes y Stiles luego relataba a Malia. Eran cosas pequeñas que a Stiles, de ser el de siempre, no le habrían pasado por alto._

 _─Puedo mejorar. ─Dijo él. ─ Lo juro… de verdad…_

 _─Stiles, no es cuestión de mejorar. ─Y sabiendo que él seguiría con ese tira y encoge, tomó su bolsa de mano y agarró su maleta._

 _Stiles sentía que iba a darle un ataque de pánico como hacía mucho no sufría. Sus manos temblaban inquietas y él no conseguía dejarlas tranquilas, todo él era un manojo de nervios y a Malia parecía eso no importarle. Y era obvio que no le importaba, por eso no quería seguir con la puñetera relación._

 _─Malia… ─dijo él, casi en un susurro._

 _─ ¿Qué pasa, Stiles? ─Ella ya caminaba hacía la salida._

 _─Hay alguien más ¿cierto? ─murmuró, temiendo la respuesta de ella._

 _─Lo siento, Stiles._

 _Entonces, sin ninguno de los dos decir nada más, ella bajó la mirada y se dio vuelta, saliendo sin dilaciones del departamento. Y Stiles se sintió solo, casi rememoró los días después de la muerte de Claudia, su madre, y un dolor le recorrió desde el pecho. Esa noche lloró como un pequeño, como hacía mucho no lloraba._

Dos meses habían pasado desde esa traumante noche y Stiles seguía su vida procurando estar normal, procurando no estar deprimido. Se había vuelto algo gruñón y fácil de exasperar, además de que su hiperactividad parecía hacerse más intensa, cosa que no le sucedía desde su adolescencia. Había decidido que iría pronto al médico para que o aumentara su dosis de Adderall o le cambiara por un fármaco por alguno más fuerte.

Pero en realidad, Stiles no había estado de tal forma por Malia, en realidad había superado todo con bastante facilidad. Lo que le había cambiado, vuelto tan cerrado y duro consigo mismo era el hecho de que se sentía solo e incompleto. Y siempre se sintió así. Debía ser sincero, él quiso y quería a Malia, pero ese sentimiento jamás se hizo mayor, nunca evolucionó y quizá su falta de interés venía de eso, que después de los años era que descubría que se sentía más su amigo con derechos, que otra cosa. Y se sentía culpable, porque Stiles era demasiado bueno para culpar a Malia de la ruptura. Aunque quizá ella tuviera a alguien mejor y eso se lo respetaba, merecía a alguien más ¿no?

Faltaban quince minutos antes de salir de su turno en el hospital. Stiles se dirigió a la habitación de descanso por sus cosas, y al pasar por el puesto de enfermería vio a su mejor amigo, Scott McCall. El muchacho con notables rasgos latinos hablaba con Melissa, su madre, a la vez que le entregaba lo que Stiles supuso era su cena. Melissa seguía haciendo dobles turnos ¿seguirían pasando una mala recha económicamente? El joven Stilinski lo dudaba, pues ahora Scott tenía un trabajo como veterinario.

Scott había estado con Stiles los días después de que Malia se fuera del departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Él no se podía quejar, aquel muchacho realmente le tenía cariño y es que, más que amigos, eran hermanos, así siempre se habían sentido, criándose juntos, yendo siempre de un lado a otro y metiéndose en líos siempre codo a codo. Incluso muchos llegaron a pensar que el Sheriff y Melissa tenían algo y por eso sus hijos se la pasaban juntos como uña y mugre. La mugre siendo Scott, como siempre Stiles le decía en broma.

─Hey Stiles. ─Scott se volvió hacía el castaño y se acercó.

─Scott, viejo. ─Sonrió y chocaron las manos en su clásico saludo. ─ ¿Cómo estás? ¿Trayéndole la cena a Melissa? Scottie, debiste traerme algo a mí.

─Lo sé, lo sé. ─su amigo rió. ─ Pero estaba hambriento y lo que quedó de mis súper emparedados fueron migajas.

─ ¿Emparedados con pollo, carne y salsa de queso? ─al más delgado la boca se le hizo agua.

─Sí… ─Scott se encogió de hombros.

─Maldito, McCall, yo quería uno.

─Luego será. ─el moreno enarcó una ceja. ─ ¿Quieres hacer algo? Creo que ya sales ¿no? Y no me vayas a rechazar como las últimas quinientas veces, Stiles, necesitas salir, necesitas los rayos UV…

─Scott… ─Stiles se rascó la nuca. ─ es de noche.

─Bueno… necesitas… salir. ─Sonrió con suficiencia. ─ Venga ya, di que sí.

Stiles no había pasado de Scott en los últimos días, sólo que había decidido que no quería salir. ¿Para qué? Nadie parecía reparar en él, por más musculado que ahora estuviera y que su voz fuera más gruesa. Preferían siempre a Scott, o si salía todo el grupo de amigos preferían a Jackson e Isaac. Pero nunca al hijo del Sheriff que aún no se jubilaba.

Pero a pesar de que su amigo había dicho una brutalidad, Scott tenía razón. Debía salir, quizá de día sí necesitaba los rayos del sol, pues se veía más pálido de lo normal, incluso parecía más cansado, y es que de nuevo tenía insomnio también.

─Bien. ─Stiles aceptó sin negarse. Además era viernes, podía divertirse una noche. ─Espera que me cambie y salimos.

Minutos más tarde iban en el jeep del castaño. Stiles aún tenía aquel mugre de vehículo que más de una vez le había dejado tirado en mitad de la carretera, pero su salario como enfermero tampoco era tan grandioso, más cuando pagaba un apartamento en una buena zona de Beacon Hills, además de estar ahorrando para vivir cómodamente con Malia. Pero ya no estaban, así que quizá invirtiera en algún otro coche.

─Jackson e Isaac están en el bar. ─avisó Scott, guardando su móvil, mientras Stiles giraba hacía la zona nocturna de la ciudad que los viernes estaba abarrotada.

─Creí que iríamos solo los dos. ─Stiles se encogió de hombros.

─Jackson tiene algo para decirnos. ─El moreno se encogió de hombros. ─Además, la última vez que salimos solos, creyeron que eras mi novio… Creo que me sentí bastante idiota.

─Ya quisieras tener un novio como yo. ─Stiles rió, aunque en el fondo se preguntó si su amigo se avergonzaba de que les vieran como pareja. Y no es que a él le interesara Scott de una manera nada amistosa.

Pronto Stiles dejaba el jeep en el estacionamiento fuera del bar _Shooter's_ al cual solían ir ellos y es que era un bar-restaurante con buena música y comida, aunque si querían fiesta de verdad, preferían ir a algún otro local más grande y atestado de gente, en su mayoría personas de su propia edad.

Cuando entraron al lugar Jackson e Isaac les hicieron una seña desde una mesa cerca de la barra, ambos tenían sus cervezas en frente y hablaban amistosamente.

─Stilinski, tiempo sin verte. ─Jackson alzó su cerveza a modo de saludo, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Stiles sonrió un poco y pensó en que su ex compañero de instituto estaba algo bebido. Pues él no acostumbraba a saludarlo tan "afectivamente." Nunca se habían llevado muy bien, pero ahora se habían aprendido a soportar, sin ser irónicos o gilipollas el uno con el otro.

─Hey Stiles. ─saludó Isaac. ─ Mi sentido pésame, viejo.

Scott que se sentaba le dio una patada debajo de la mesa al profesor de cabellos rizos y dorados, quién lanzó un bufido y apretó los dientes.

─Bueno, pero hay más chicas. ─Lanzó Jackson. ─ Y con mejores tetas que Malia.

─Las de Malia estaban bien para mí… ─Dijo inocentemente Stiles, descubriendo que había puesto una sonrisa un tanto graciosa en su rostro, a la vez que se sentaba. ─ ¿Cómo están ustedes?

Isaac les dio un discurso sobre los pros y contras de ser el nuevo entrenador-profesor de economía. Para empezar que nadie le llamaba Entrenador, sino Profesor Isaac, pues el ápodo de Entrenador era y sería el de Bobby Finstock, quién ahora era el director del instituto, cosa que sorprendió a Stiles, quién se sentía fuera de sintonía.

Mientras hablaban, la camarera iba y venía con cervezas a la mesa de los _"cuatro chicos más atractivos del bar."_ Cosa que la exuberante rubia dijo mirando a Stiles.

─Viejo, Jo quiere contigo. ─Dijeron Scott y Jackson al unísono.

─ ¿Quiere conmigo? ─O Stiles volvía a ser demasiado inocente o se estaba volviendo demasiado estúpido. ─ ¿Quiere de ir a tomar una copa o de quiere verme desnudo y etc?

Jackson puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Isaac, ya bastante contento de tanto beber, escupió, de la risa, la cerveza que tomaba.

─Quiere contigo del verbo: La veo capaz de meterse en el baño cuando tú entres y chupártela hasta dejarte secos los cojones. ─Bufó Jackson.

─Eso ni siquiera es un ver… Oh Dios. ─Las mejillas de Stiles se tiñeron de rojo y cuando Jo se acercó a la mesa y se inclinó, mostrando su escote, el pobre idiota casi se desmaya de la pura impresión.

Stiles volvió los ojos hacía su moreno amigo que se miraba las manos y, aprovechando que Jo estaba distraída, miraba los pechos de ella.

─Viejo ¿qué haces?

─Creo que ni mis manazas podrían con esas tetas… ─murmuró Scott.

─ ¿Es que Allison no te da… sexo? ─Masculló Stiles sobre el sonido de la música.

─Nunca es suficiente. ─Murmuró su amigo, dando un trago a su cerveza y guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando todos estaban ebrios, pero aun recordando quiénes eran y dónde estaban, Jackson volvió del baño, con los labios ligeramente apretados. Cuando se sentó frente a los chicos, pasó una mano por sus cabellos, suspirando.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─Isaac frunció el entrecejo.

─Os dije que tenía algo qué deciros. ─El "galán" del instituto, se echó hacía atrás en el asiento, colocando los brazos sobre su pecho, cruzados y con los labios fruncidos.

─ ¿Y bien? ─Stiles odiaba que le hicieran esperar cuando iban a decirle algo ¿por qué no sólo lo soltaban? Quizá por eso leía el final de los libros antes de empezarlos. Y a pesar de no estar muy, o en realidad nada, apegado a Whittemore realmente tenía ganas de escuchar lo que tenía para decir. Tal vez había embarazado a Lydia.

─Bueno… ─ se secó la garganta. ─Me han dado un trabajo en Londres y me marcho.

─ Viejo, no has culminado la carrera… ─Scott, a pesar de mirar doble a su amigo, parecía algo dudoso.

─Lo sé. Y el trabajo es como pasante, pero prometieron darme plaza una vez me gradúe. ─El chico de los ojos grises se encogió de hombros y tomó su cerveza para darle un largo trago.

─Bueno… ─Isaac su cabeza en el hombro del futuro abogado y rió. ─ Espero no termines repartiendo tu semilla por todo el Reino Unido… contigo hay suficiente.

Stiles y Scott se echaron a reír, realmente aquello les descojonó de la risa. Pero a Jackson ese comentario no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia y quizá era porque sabía que Isaac era sincero cuando estaba ebrio y le tenía cierto resentimiento desde que Jackson quedó como capitán en el Lacrosse y él no. Traumas adolescentes como muchos otros que el joven Lahey tenía.

A pesar de no ser muy amigos, a Stiles le pareció grandiosa esa noticia. Quizá Jackson corría con más suerte que el resto de ellos, y no se lo merecía del todo porque para él su vida había sido fácil a pesar de ser adoptado también. Sin embargo, Stiles no podía juzgarlo, ni él ni Scott ni Isaac se había preocupado por buscar un mejor futuro. Al joven Stilinski le habría gustado usar la bata de médico en lugar del uniforme de enfermero, y no es que se quejara, enfermería era una carrera grandiosa, más humana y dedicada a las personas que la misma Medicina, porque el médico podría indicar tratamientos, operar, ver el estado de salud de las personas… Pero cuando estos eran internados, cuando estos sufrían o sus familiares no comprendían, eran los enfermos quienes debían buscar hacer sentir mejor a las personas, ayudarles y no dejar que se hundieran en ningún sentido. Era mentira que el enfermero era un instrumento del médico, en realidad era su mano derecha. A pesar de todo esto, Stiles siempre quiso ser médico, de los buenos, no de esos que lo hacían por la pasta o el estatus social que la medicina les daba, todo lo contrario, él quería realmente ayudar.

Suspiró. Fuera como fuera, se alegraba por Jackson.

─Es grandioso. ─dijo con un deje de timidez. ─ Espero te vaya bien.

─Gracias, Stilinski. ─Jackson rió un poco. ─ Ahora tendrás todo el camino libre con Lydia… Igual lo dejamos antes de iniciar este verano.

Ninguno de los tres presentes sabía eso y fue una noticia bastante sorprendente. Jackson y Lydia Martin estaban juntos desde el preescolar, sus vidas parecían haber sido hechas para concordar en todo sentido y ¡Lo habían dejado el verano! Y ya en una semana iniciaba el otoño. Las pocas veces que terminaron volvían, y que terminaran les había descolocado a los otros tres chicos. Aunque no tanto a Scott, que había notado a Lydia más amiga de Aiden Smith, uno de los gemelos que trabajaba en la estación de bomberos de Beacon Hills y habían cursado el último año de instituto con ellos, llegados desde Boston.

Stiles hizo como si no escuchara a Jackson, qué más daba si Lydia era libre o no, la pelirroja ya no era de su interés, en realidad nadie lo era, así que daba igual.

─ ¿Cuándo te vas? ─preguntó Scott.

─Pues… había alquilado una habitación en el piso de Hale por el verano, ya que mis padres vendieron la casa. ─Bufó. ─ Un asco el piso, pero fue por el verano, quizá mi último verano aquí en Beacon Hills. ─Su expresión mostraba un deje de inconformidad en él y es que todos sabían que Jackson odiaba el pequeño pueblo. ─ En cuanto terminé de sacar mis cosas y hacer unos trámites de la universidad, estaré listo para marcharme. Por cierto, Derek me dijo que si conocía a alguien que quisiera compartir piso, le diera su número… Al parecer le gustó tener extraños en su departamento.

─Creo que los Hale pasan una mala racha. ─dijo Isaac. ─ No estoy seguro… Eso o que Derek perdió su trabajo y odia pedirle dinero a su tío Peter… Bueno, todos odian a Peter desde lo del incendio se volvió un gilipollas insoportable.

Stiles recordó a Derek Hale, el alto pelinegro que jugaba al basquetbol en el instituto cuando él apenas estaba en quinto grado o sexto de primaria. O quizá en primer año de secundaria. Como fuera, al hiperactivo Stilinski siempre le agradó Derek, era la clase de chico que se proponía al crecer: Popular, gracioso y atractivo, porque Stiles era todo, pero no ciego y sabía que Derek era atractivo, incluso más que Jackson o Isaac. Sin embargo, la personalidad del hijo mayor de Talia Hale cambió cuando hacía casi o más de una década, la mansión Hale fue incendiada. Y luego descubrieron que por culpa de Kate Argent, la ex novia de Derek, loca y obsesionada con él decidió matar a toda su familia en venganza. Desde aquellos días el muchacho pelinegro dejó de ser el mismo y se dejó corroer por la oscuridad, por la tristeza, dolido y lleno de odio. Derek había estado metido en muchos líos en Beacon Hills, hasta que su hermana mayor, Laura, decidió sacarle junto a Cora del pueblo y llevarlos a New York, aunque se decía que se fueron más lejos, porque Cora había caído en las drogas y la tenían en rehabilitación en España, o quizá en Inglaterra. Aunque Stiles había estudiado un año o dos de escuela con ella y sabía que Cora Hale no era la clase de chica que se metería en drogas. Además era demasiado joven en ese entonces.

Como fuera, Derek había cambiado y Stiles tenía bastante tiempo sin verle. Ni siquiera sabía del todo dónde vivía. Pero recordarlo le hizo sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho.

─Hey, Stiles. ─Scott sacudió al delgado muchacho por el hombro. ─ Tú querías dejar el departamento donde estabas con Malia…

Stiles reaccionó y recordó la última charla con su amigo hacía por lo menos un mes, donde dejaba claro que estaba buscando un lugar nuevo para vivir, porque no soportaba el hecho de seguir en ese maldito piso, recordando cuando tuvo a alguien que le quiso, y que quizá le quiso más que él a ella. De hecho Stiles ya tenía recogidas sus cosas, o la gran mayoría de ellas. No era una opción irse a casa con su padre, quién ahora vivía con Noshiko Yukimura, la mujer que venía de China ─ ¿o era Japón? ─ y había llegado el último año de instituto de Stiles con su hija Kira, después de la trágica muerte del padre de su hija. John Stilinski había contraído nupcias con la mujer hacía un par de años y Stiles estaba alegre por su padre, porque realmente se merecía ser feliz y Noshiko era una gran mujer. Además Kira era su hermanastra y era una chica muy maja, con ese porte de ruda, pero inteligente y muy dulce muchacha y que compartía el gusto musical de Stiles, además como su pasión por cosas como los comics de X-Men.

Lo de alquilar una habitación en el piso de Derek no le sonaba nada mal, de hecho parecía una idea genial, pues ahora tampoco se sentiría tan solo.

─ ¿Tienes el número de Hale? ─Stiles miró a Jackson, y sonreía, una sonrisa algo idiota, quizá producto del alcohol, o quizá producto del hecho de saber que no estaría tan solo a partir de ahora.

Jackson se marchó a Londres la semana siguiente, todos fueron a despedirse de él al aeropuerto, incluso Lydia que le entregó la llave de su casa que, y aunque ese lugar ya no pertenecía a los Whittemore, ella siempre mantuvo y Jackson con una de la casa de ella, era como si la llave del otro representara la relación entre ellos. O eso pensaba Stiles.

A quién se le hizo extraño no ver fue a Derek, pero no le dio mayor importancia, en realidad debía llamarlo y cuando iba en su jeep de regreso al departamento, con los auriculares puestos decidió llamar al mayor de los Hale.

─ ¿Quién es? ─Stiles se sorprendió, era la voz de una mujer.

─Eh… ─ ¿Y si Jackson le había dado el número equivocado? Bufó. Maldito idiota, sin embargo antes de colgar agregó: ─ ¿No es ese el número de Derek Hale?

─Sí… Habla Jennifer, su novia.

─Oh. ─Stiles parpadeó varias veces, aunque en el fondo no se sorprendía del todo, pronto al otro lado de la línea se secaron la garganta. ─ Eh… Llamo por lo de habitación libre, digo, si no ha llamado nadie antes.

─ ¡No! Nadie la ha tomado. ─La mujer pareció un poco más animada. ─ Derek justo ahora se está duchando… Pero… ¿Con quién hablo?

 _Que torpe tu novia, Derek, pregunta de último lo más importante. ¡Podría ser Hannibal Lecter!_

─Stiles Stilinski..

─Bueno, señor Stilinski. ─Ella pareció mofarse del nombre del muchacho. ─ Es una habitación grande, en realidad el piso es muy amplio. Está cerca de la zona industrial de Beacon Hills. Tiene baño propio y puedes usar con libertad cocina y salón.

─Muy bien. ─Stiles sonrió y detuvo el coche frente al pequeño edificio en el que vivía. ─ Y… ¿cuánto debo pagar?

─Y ¿si primero pasas a ver el lugar y luego hablas eso con Derek?

Já. Quizá la tal Jennifer pensaba que Derek intimidaría a Stiles y le cobraría un precio execisvo y este sin chistar lo pagaría solo por temor a su vida. Pero en realidad él no el temía al "chico malo" que podía ser ahora Hale, así que le daba igual eso. Y el precio era lo de menos, además no pensaba que le cobraría tanto, primero el departamento estaba algo alejado de las zonas residenciales, segundo era sólo una habitación, no el piso entero, y tercero era Stiles, Derek lo conocía, quizá no mucho, pero sí de vista.

─Me parece genial. ─bajó de su Jeep y se encaminó hacia el edificio. ─ Este es mi número, así que si puedes enviarme la dirección exacta por sms o whatsapp, lo agradecería.

─Claro que sí, Stiles. ─dijo al mujer. ─ ¿Te parece esta tarde a las 4 venir?

─No tengo problema. ─ Era su día libre, daba igual.

Luego de colgar, Stiles se quedó mirando su móvil un rato. Se sentía más maduro, de cierto modo ahora hacía cosas de adultos, como alquilar un piso, arreglar el lavaplatos cuando se atascaba o quejarse con los vecinos cuando hacían demasiado ruido durante la noche, cuando él salía de guardia y deseaba dormir. Se había convertido en un adulto, y no le gustaba del todo, no se había plateado jamás su vida tan poco interesante, tan solitaria. Tal vez era sólo una mala racha que debía superar, o debía él buscar los medios para salir de la mala racha, no hacer como con su carrera: conformándose con lo primero que podía, sino buscar más, podía hacerlo, no era imposible.

Suspiró y se metió al edificio. Por lo menos ya no estaría en ese lugar cuyos vecinos parecían sacados de la serie española Aquí No Hay Quién Viva. ¡Incluso había viejitas chismosas! Y él era algo similar a Roberto con Malia como Lucía, sólo que había llegado el final de su relación y ahora ya ella se había ido y él haría igual. Por lo menos dejarían de cotillear sobre su relación y de pedir dinero para el puñetero elevador que no funcionaba nunca.

─Vamos Stiles, todo será grandioso. ─ se dijo en un susurro, subiendo las escaleras hacía su departamento.


	2. Little Lion Man

Stiles a las tres y treinta se subía a su jeep y arrancó sin pensarlo a la dirección del piso de Derek Hale, la cual había terminado en su móvil por Jennifer. La tarde estaba algo calurosa, el sol brillaba en lo alto con un fulgor salvaje que hacía arder las mejillas, la frente y la nuca del chico. Pero él no sudaba ni se molestaba por los rayos del sol que se colaban por el parabrisas, todo lo contrario, aquello sólo le incitaba a ir más rápido.

Él se había sorprendido las horas antes de dirigirse al piso buscando algo que ponerse que no le hiciera ver mal, no usaría camisas a cuadros ni nada de eso. Quería variar un poco y terminó tomando un pantalón de mezclilla beige, unas botas bastante chulas negras y una camiseta también negra que se ajustaba a su delgado pero marcado cuerpo. Stiles lucía como si fuera a una cita casual y pensar de tal forma le ponía de los nervios un poco. Es que era estúpido incluso decir que hacía tal cosa para dar una buena impresión, pues Derek ya lo conocía.

Pero Stiles tenía que ser sincero, desde la noche en el bar no dejaba de pensar en Derek Hale, no era de una forma obsesiva ni tampoco interesante, sólo haciéndose preguntas tan simples como qué habría hecho todos los últimos años, cómo estaba y por qué quería meter a alguien en el piso que vivía con su novia.

Pronto comenzó a notar las edificaciones de la zona industrial de Beacon Hills cerca y se mosqueó, preguntándose si estaba bien tener un par de compañeros de piso. Él en la universidad había tenido un compañero de cuarto, no fue Scott como habría querido pero Boyd había sido un gran chico, aunque siempre le quiso llevar a fiestas y algunas veces Stiles se negaba y es que él era de carne y hueso y las veces que pasaba más de tres días sin verse mucho con Malia sentía que se iba a subir por las paredes, e ir a una fiesta con alcohol y chicas sexys le tentaba de tal manera que un par de veces terminó con algunas chicas sobre él, y Stiles tan intrépido y hablador lograba sacárselas de encima hablando de más o mostrándose lo suficientemente nervioso como para matar lo interesante que tenía.

Cuando más se acercaba, Stiles más se cuestionaba su decisión, aunque en realidad no había decidido nada. Siempre pensaba las cosas muchas veces, aunque la gran mayoría del tiempo no lo hacía, pero eso era cuestión de su TDAH. Suspiró, apretando repetidas veces el volante y cuando se detuvo fuera del estacionamiento del edificio bastante… metálico, tomó aire y decidiendo que debía dejar de pensar, se bajó de su jeep.

Stiles comenzó a caminar por el piso de cemento enmoquetado, sintiendo el mismo como tierra bajo sus botas. El lugar era bastante tranquilo, o eso le pareció, con un par de coches por aquí y por allá. Era bastante industrial, y es que no encontraba otra palabra, más parecía un lugar de esos donde se guardaban cosas de grandes fábricas que un edificio residencial. Pero no se hizo líos, pues el sitio tenía un yo no sé qué que le resultó interesante.

Cuando estuvo en el vestíbulo descubrió que las cosas no eran tan rústicas como por fuera, incluso se atrevió a decir que el lugar con las paredes pintadas en un color platino y con unos sofás de cuero y patas de acero lucía bastante atractivo. Sin dudarlo, Stiles llamó el elevador y su corazón golpeó duro su pecho en cuanto se subió y las puertas se cerraron ante sus ojos.

En el momento que las pesadas puertas se abrieron él se fijó en ese rellano más escueto y de sólo dos pisos. Se encaminó al de la puerta corrediza metálica y mordiéndose el labio empuñó su mano, mirándola un par de segundos antes de recordarse que no debía pensar nada, sólo llamar a la puerta y aguardar.

El sonido metálico fue como un aullido en la noche de Luna Llena, aunque en California no había lobos. Pero todo estaba tan tranquilo y silencioso que el sonido le sorprendió lo suficiente, pero luego escuchó pasos y sólo miró la puerta, hasta que esta, con un chirriante pero firme sonido, se abrió hacía un lado.

No es que Stiles fuera menudo, pero se sintió bajo cuando apareció el pelinegro. Y lo primero que el chico notó fue ese par de gruesas cejas alzarse, escrutándole con la mirada, con ese par de ojos de un verde grisáceo y los dientes apretados, por lo que el rostro parecía más firme y duro. Derek Hale estaba ante él, vistiendo blue jeans, una camiseta azul oscuro y con el cabello mojado y barba de varios días.

En ese momento, por esa mirada y la forma que cuadró los hombros, Stiles supo que Derek no le reconocía. Sin comprender por qué, su abdomen bajo se contrajo y suspiró casi sin poder evitarlo.

─Derek Hale…─murmuró y se secó la garganta. ─ Vengo por…

─Lo del piso, ya Jennifer me dijo. ─Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios de Derek, y Stiles pensó que si a todos los posibles compañeros de piso miraría así, no iba a conseguir uno tan fácil. ¡Parecía un maldito gruñón!

Pero pronto, sin decir nada, Derek se hizo a un lado haciendo un gesto con la cabeza al delgado muchacho para que entrara. Stiles sonrió un poco y sintió la calidez del departamento, aunque al ver las altas columnas de metal y la madera por aquí y por allá supo que aquel debía ser un lugar algo frío por las noches.

Derek en tanto caminó hacía el salón y Stiles no necesitó de ser su mejor amigo o su hermano para saber que era un hombre de pocas palabras, de esos a los que era más fácil sacarles un golpe que una palabra.

El piso era realmente grande como Jennifer lo había expuesto, con un ventanal como pared que dejaba ver un poco de la zona y los rayos del sol se colaban por los cristales, aunque sin llegar a ser tan directos como para hacer un hervidero el lugar. Stiles se fijó en que la decoración era bastante escasa, pero lo que había tenía un deje masculino, lo suficientemente rústico y armonioso. Allí no vivía ninguna mujer.

─ Son tres habitaciones. ─Dijo Derek. ─ Aquí está la cocina, comedor y salón, aunque comedor y salón están juntos. ─señaló una mesa de roble de seis puestos que, en lugar de sillas, tenía altas bancas. ─ Las habitaciones están arriba.

Stiles frunció el ceño y luego asintió, a la vez que el pelinegro echaba a caminar hacía unas escaleras en caracol en una esquina. Más que un piso era casi un penthouse, aunque el lujo que caracterizaba esta clase de viviendas era escaso o prácticamente nulo allí. Pero él tampoco se quejaba, la casa en la que había crecido era una reliquia que gracias a Noshiko, esposa del Sheriff Stilinski, parecía más del siglo XXI ahora.

El más joven siguió a Derek por las escaleras, encontrándose con un pasillo angosto y al lado izquierdo tres puertas.

─La habitación que rento es la segunda con baño. ─Derek señaló la de la mitad. ─ La primera es la mía que también tiene baño y la tercera es la que usan mis hermanas cuando vienen a Beacon Hill o cualquier invitado no deseado… ─una risa fría escapó de los labios del hombre que luego se volvió hacía Stiles, mirándole con severidad.

─Invitados no deseados…─notando la mirada de Hale, decidió reír. ─ Buen chiste.

─Abajo hay otro baño. ─Agregó Derek volviéndose hacía las escaleras, pasando muy cerca de Stiles que se descubrió conteniendo el aliento y tosiendo al sentirse ahogado. ─ No estés enfermo, no quiero gripe porcina o algo así.

Derek bajó sin decir más y Stilinski quiso patearle el trasero. No estaba enfermo y mucho menos de algo como eso.

─Soy enfermero. ─Soltó Stiles, rascándose la nuca.

─Lo sé. ─Derek se frenó y Stiles se quedó pasmado, de una manera u otra, pues quería decir que el pelinegro sabía de él, tal vez aún le recordaba. ─ En fin. Si aceptas, seremos tú, yo y las cucarachas del departamento de en frente.

A Stiles eso le resultó algo… tierno, casi agradable. Aunque, sin comprender o definir el por qué, quiso que ese "tú, yo" fuera un "tú y yo." Pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza, turbándose al pensar en aquellas cosas que le erizaron la piel. Además, Derek tenía a Jennifer. Aunque…

─Pero… ¿Y Jennifer? Dijo que era tu novia. ─ Y Stiles sonó un poco más preocupado de lo que quiso.

─Mhm. ─Derek se volvió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, las bíceps hinchándose y los labios frunciéndose un segundo. ─ Es… complicado. Además, como sea, dijiste novia… Y no veo por qué los novios deben vivir juntos. Eso es cosa de los que se comprometen o concubinos y todo ese lío. Lío del que paso. Me resulta cosa de inseguros, quizá el tío que viva con la chica es un niñato que necesita de una mujer que le haga todo… O la chica una loca celosa.

─Yo vivía con mi novia. ─ Stiles se sonrojó, se sintió idiota y tuvo bastantes ganas de echarle un discurso a Derek de por qué había vivido con Malia. Sin embargo, Derek parpadeó varias veces seguidas y le regaló una sonrisa, una que le pareció sincera y, aunque no se disculpó, Stiles vio el arrepentimiento en su mirada, un atisbo apenas, pero peor era nada. ─ Y era yo quién cocinaba… ─cerró la boca de golpe. ─ En fin… Entonces Jennifer no vive aquí.

─No. ─Derek dejó caer los brazos y dio una palmada como por arco reflejo, agradeciendo por sacar el tema debido de nuevo. ─ Pero a veces viene y se queda… No obstante, si llegas a venirte a vivir aquí podrás decidir quién viene y quién se va. No es algo que me guste, el piso es mío, pero, venga, estás pagando una renta y es como si medio piso te perteneciera, así que es decisión tuya, así como también mía. Se trata de armonía… ─gruñó. ─ En realidad es idea de Laura, mi hermana. Si por mi fuera te diría que te metas en tu puta habitación y no me jodas la vida.

Fue tan duro y al final le miró casi con inocencia que Stiles pensó que se topaba con un bipolar en fase maniaca. Esa forma de expresarse y esa sonrisa fue como una patada, y él, que hablaba tanto y era tan activo, se sintió un pequeño cordero a punto de ser cortado en pedazos. ¿Y si Derek se pasaba por el culo luego esa "idea" de Laura?

─Bueno… ─Stiles rió un poco, ahora él era quién necesitaba volver al tema. ─ Por mí no hay problema, aunque quizá me escuches a mitad de la noche o en la madrugada… es decir… ─tragó saliva al descubrir el significado que podía guardar sus palabras. ─ Sufro de insomnio y me pongo a leer, o ayudo a mi padre con casos de la comisaria que le robo cuando voy a casa. En realidad le saco copia a sus expedientes y trato de investigar por mi cuenta. ─Se encogió de hombros. ─ O sino juego a la play, y raras veces se me da por limpiar o bailar… Aunque eso pasa cuando no me he tomado mi dosis de Adderall…

─ ¿Te drogas? ─Derek parecía sorprendido.

─No… Oh Dios Derek ¡No! ─Stiles rió con fuerza, sin mostrarse menos nervioso. ─ Sufro de hiperactividad y déficit de atención desde niño y digamos que mi caso es especial y no he sabido manejarlo del todo… Aunque francamente no sé si se tiene cura, supongo que es cuestión de la crianza, si un chico es hiperactivo y le dejan hacer todo, sea bueno o malo, no va a mejorar. O si sufre de TDAH como yo y no es diagnosticado tampoco cambiará… Así que supongo que no tiene cura, e igual no es como si fuera un psicópata. ─Miró a Derek, quién lucía divertido, con las pobladas cejas enarcadas y la boca entreabierta. ─ Lo siento… Hablo mucho. ─Tragó saliva. ─ Adderall es mi medicina.

─Comprendo.

Derek se dirigió al sofá y se sentó en un acto descuidado. Stiles, sin saber qué hacer, se acercó al amplio ventanal, moviendo las manos a su espalda, ansioso y con necesidad de ir por aquí y por allá, incluso deseando revisar el frigorífico, aunque no sabía para qué. Luego de un minuto en silencio se sentó al borde del ventanal, mirando sus rodillas y de cuando en cuando a Derek que había tomado su teléfono móvil y tecleaba algo.

Aquello era extraño. Una vez Stiles había leído que los chicos con autismo tendían a, repentinamente, meterse en su mundo. Podían estar hablando normal y de pronto quedarse callados y moverse a una esquina, con la mirada perdida y la mayor parte del tiempo desconectados de la realidad. Y ver a Derek callado de pronto e ignorándolo prácticamente le recordó aquello. Aunque el joven Hale no parecía un autista y no estaba desconectado de la realidad, tenía su teléfono inteligente en mano. Pero pronto lo dejó y se quedó en silencio un minuto, haciendo que Stiles se impacientara. No es que el silencio fuera del todo incómodo, pero él era la clase de chico que lo detestaba, que se ponía de los nervios y terminaba buscando la forma de entretenerse sin pensarlo. Pero con Derek allí y su particular personalidad temía a hacer o decir algo que le hiciera terminar fuera de su departamento a las patadas.

─ ¿Y bien? ─Para tranquilidad de Stiles, fue Derek quién habló.

─ ¿Qué…? ─Stiles se incorporó, con las manos de largos dedos moviéndose a los lados de sus jeans.

─Pensé que ya irías a por tus cosas. ─Derek volvió a tomar su teléfono móvil.

A Stiles eso le tomó por sorpresa. Sonaba a una orden, era casi como si Hale fuera esa clase de hombres controladores que no se iba por las ramas y las cosas se hacían a su manera o se hacían a su manera y nada más. Así que eso le dejó algo descolocado, porque Stiles odiaba hacer lo que le decían ¡Había ido una vez a México cuando su padre le dijo repetidas veces que no! Aunque esa no había sido tampoco la primera vez. Sin embargo, Stiles asintió y se encaminó a la puerta, con Derek a sus espaldas y el pensamiento de que estaba enloqueciendo al aceptar por decisión más de Hale que suya propia.

─No dije que aceptara. ─Soltó el más joven cuando la puerta estuvo abierta y él se paraba en el umbral.

─Vale. ─Derek sonrió con desgana y tomó la puerta para cerrar.

─Hey… ─Stiles casi se arroja sobre la puerta, mirando con dureza a Derek. ─ Tampoco me negué. Sólo… Gracias. ─Suspiró. ─ Procuraré traer mis cosas pronto… Entre hoy y mañana y procuraré no molestar tampoco.

Derek se sonrió, fue una sonrisa de conformidad, estaba satisfecho. Y Stiles notó algo más: Cada sonrisa de ese hombre era diferente, dependiendo de su humor. Se preguntó cuántas sonrisas más tendría que conocer, incluso miradas y expresiones faciales.

─Está bien, está bien. ─Derek extendió una mano.

Stiles no dudó en tomar esa mano amplia y masculina y apretarla, el roce fue cálido y el apretón de Derek firme de tal modo que le hizo sentirse un debilucho. Y aún con las manos tomadas, se miraron unos largos segundos y Stiles se preguntó si Scott se sentía así cuando tenía un ataque de asma, porque sin darse de cuenta respiraba de manera desigual.

Pero las manos pronto se soltaron y Derek dio un paso atrás, tomando la puerta y desviando la mirada.

─En fin, me marcho. ─Stiles miró a Derek y se volvió en busca del elevador, casi tropezando con sus pies. ─ Lo siento… lo siento… ¡Nos vemos!

Y ninguno dijo nada, pero Stiles escuchó una risa de parte del pelinegro cuando pulsó el botón del elevador. Cuando estuvo en la planta baja, se detuvo en la entrada. ¿Había aceptado sin siquiera saber cuánto debía pagar? ¿Había aceptado sin firmar el contrato de arrendamiento? ¿Desde cuándo era tan descuidado? ¡Ni siquiera se preguntó dónde estaría Jennifer! Sólo había estado pendiente de Derek, de él y sus palabras, sus sonrisas y miradas y la forma despectiva con que le contempló la mayor parte del tiempo. Pendiente de su cabello desordenado negro y su barba, incluso de sus ojos.

─Oh Dios Stiles. ─Stiles se puso rojo como un tomate cuando sintió que algo en su interior se despertaba y parecía revolverse inquieto, haciéndole sentir una calidez nada amistosa, en realidad distaba de ello. ─ Debo estar de broma. ─se dijo, tratando de controlar sus impulsos que parecían los de un adolescente.

Antes de seguir desvariando, se fue a su jeep y llamó a Scott, preguntándole si podría ayudarle a llevar las cosas, quizá podía ir Isaac también. Stiles se preguntó si estaba mal colocar algunas de las cosas de su anterior salón en el del loft de Derek. Decidió que luego lo hablarían, quizá si todo se viera más equipado el piso luciría mejor.

Dos días habían pasado desde la llegada de Stiles al piso de Derek Hale. Y desde la primera mañana se notó la presencia del hiperactivo chico que decidió levantarse a las seis menos un cuarto a limpiar los restos de las pizzas que Scott y él se habían comido junto con Derek, así como guardar bajo el colchón de su cama las cajas de sus cosas y echar en un pequeño bote los tornillos que había olvidado de qué eran o para qué servían.

El piso se vio más equipado con los muebles algo hogareños de Stiles y su Samsung Smart TV de su pasado salón bien puesto en una de las dos columnas de madera donde se tuvo que usar taladro para poder instalar la base y luego la televisión. Derek ayudó bastante, por ejemplo: sacando su televisor que parecía una caja del salón y llevándolo a su habitación, porque aunque Scott y Derek bromearon con echarlo a la basura, no lo hizo.

Las cosas de Stiles, en realidad, no todas eran de él y lo que eran la licuadora, refrigerador y comedor, entre otras cosas, pertenecían a Malia, a quien Stiles dejó un mensaje de voz diciéndole que podía pasarlas a buscar al piso antes de una semana, pues la última renta pagada se vencería en ese tiempo y pronto iría el casero a buscar el dinero o hacer desalojar a los inquilinos. Quizá Malia se sorprendió por ello, porque Stiles daba el paso de alejarse más aún, cortando la vía que les unía y separándolos para siempre. Y es que él la había esperado un mes y ella no hizo nada, así que pasó página, aunque eso no le hacía sentir bien, para nada.

Pero Stiles procuró no pensar en esas cosas, y estuvo muy tranquilo, distraído con la mudanza y concentrado por su medicación que se tomó al pie de la letra. La primera riña de Stiles y Derek se vio la tarde del primer día, cuando el más joven descubrió que Derek no tenía horno de microondas.

─Joder, estamos en el siglo XXI. ─bramó Stiles. ─ ¡Un horno de microondas es necesario!

─Lo que quiero comer, lo como caliente y sino frío. ─Derek bufó.

─ ¿Y si estaba en el refrigerador antes? ─Stiles enarcó las cejas.

─Pues sigue siendo comida…─ el pelinegro mostró una cara de desagrado, pero no por la comida fría, sino por el hecho de que Stiles le jodiera por algo como eso. ─ Además, no es algo que te iba a decir cuando viniste a ver el piso… Y no es mi culpa que tú hayas dejado que tu novia comprara el microondas y no te lo hayas traído por eso.

Golpe bajo y ambos lo supieron, sobre todo cuando Stiles asintió y se sentó a comer frío el estofado que Melissa McCall le llevó al trabajo. Pero, como era de esperarse, Derek no se disculpó y Stiles decidió dejar el tema. No era su amigo ni nada por el estilo, no le podía reclamar ni mucho menos mostrarse afectado, porque en realidad el tema de Malia no le afectaba, lo que le llegó a sentir mal fue la forma casi cruel que Derek la dijo, porque Derek no lo dijo sin querer, lo dijo con la intención de herir.

Pero fuera como fuera, el día terminó sin que ninguno de los dos se hablara más y con Stiles de un lado a otro, hablando por el manos libres con Jackson ¡Sí! Con Jackson, quién le llamó desde Londres, y para sorpresa de Stiles hablaron dos horas y el chico preguntó si era un alien que el Doctor había traído en su TARDIS en lugar de Jackson. Pero él sólo rió y le dijo que era bueno hablar con alguien, y que ya había estado hablando con Scott y que Isaac lo maldijo por no dejarle dormir.

Ya con el segundo día Stiles decidió que compraría otra cama y le regalaría esa a quién la necesitara, pues su cama era demasiado grande, era una de dos puestos, y él odiaba dormir en una cama tan grande solo, daba vueltas y no se hallaba, lo que aumentaba su insomnio.

Mientras se tomaba una taza de café antes de irse a su vieja casa para buscar su vieja cama, porque era mejor un malo conocido que un bueno por conocer, notó que al lado de la cafetera había un microondas que brillaba por el color plateado y lo nuevo que estaba. Los ojos le brillaron al chico, porque después de buscar su cama él iba a comprar uno, pero aquello demostraba que Derek estaba interesado en no buscar pleitos y que podría calentar sus cosas. Sin embargo, decidió no hacerlo, no quería usarlo, ¿y si Derek lo había comprado para sacarlo en cara o algo así? Era mejor evitar los problemas, así que decidió que no lo usaría, pero tampoco compraría uno para él, sería estúpido tener dos hornos de microondas.

Cuando llevaba su vieja cama desarmada en la amplia camioneta Dodge de su padre, que había comprado con ayuda de la nueva señora Stilinski, Stiles pasó por una tienda de aparatos electrónicos y frenó en seco. Si Derek había comprado algo que faltaba, él también podía hacerlo ¿no? Pero debía recordar que faltaba y pensó en dos cosas: un aire acondicionado o un ordenador. Stiles tenía una laptop, pero le gustaba tener una portátil y un computador de escritorio, así que ¿qué más daba? Era su dinero después de todo.

El ordenador, para suerte de Stiles, tenía descuento si lo compraba con impresora y mesa, además pagó con la tarjeta de crédito, por lo que no se preocupó y antes de empezar su turno en el hospital, fue a dejar todo en el piso.

Al llegar Derek estaba en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Estaba, porque en cuanto Stiles abría, él apagó la televisión y dejó el mando al otro lado del sofá. Pero que orgulloso era, con que no quería que el castaño le viera usando sus cosas, aunque a Stiles eso le daba igual, mientras no se las arruinaran todo estaba bien.

Era obvio que entre ambos la relación era tensa, que casi no se llevaban bien y menos después del incidente del microondas, por ello Stiles decidió subir la cama él solo, sin importarle tener que hacer tres viajes de la planta baja al piso del departamento y luego a la habitación, lo que se le hizo más difícil, pues las escaleras en caracol eran complicadas.

Cuando se fijó eran las diez de la mañana y su turno comenzaba a la una, así que no queriendo molestar a Derek, comenzó a instalar el ordenador de escritorio, cerca al sofá, pegado a una columna de metal donde estaba más cerca la WiFi y un enchufe.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─Derek se colocó tras de Stiles.

Stilinski, que ya tenía cerca de una hora como técnico de computación, colocó los ojos en blanco.

─Estoy creando un portal a Narnia. ─Soltó, mirando como Derek enarcaba las cejas, en un acto de desaprobación. ─ Instalo una computadora, Derek, creo que es un poco obvio.

─Tienes una portátil.

─Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? ─él se encogió de hombros, colocándose de rodillas tras el CPU para conectar los cables del teclado, mouse y monitor. ─ Tú compraste el horno de mi…

─No he comprado nada. ─Derek se devolvió al sofá.

Stiles se levantó del suelo y enarcó las cejas, con la frente sudada y los ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué decía Derek eso? Ambos vivían allí, sólo ellos dos, uno de ellos debió comprarlo y no fue Stiles.

─Pero… ¿Qué dices? ─el castaño se acercó al sofá.

─Lo que escuchaste. ─Derek tomó el libro que había estado leyendo. ─ Quizá cuando le contaste a tu hermanastra lo del horno de microondas ella decidió comprarte uno, o tu padre, qué sé yo, Stiles. Yo no necesito de un puñetero aparato de esos o de ninguno.

Auch. Eso fue lo que Stiles pensó al escuchar a Derek, y se sintió estúpido. Por eso su padre le había dicho que si le había gustado el regalo de bienvenida al piso de Derek que le había comprado Noshiko. Él creía que se refería a algo más que aún no había llegado por el correo, no al maldito aparato. ¿Por qué Derek no le había dicho nada? Y ¿por qué tenía que comportarse así? Eran compañeros de piso, no eran amigos, pero por lo menos tenían que llevarse bien sino ¿para qué hacer tal cosa? ¿Por qué necesitaba el dinero de la renta? Era algo bastante bajo, de un modo u otro, y más para Derek.

─Ah. ─Stiles asintió y vio sus manos temblar y las colocó a sus espaldas. ─ Claro… Y vale. ─Tragó saliva, pero quería devolver el golpe, no quería tampoco sentirse ofendido, aunque no estaba bien mostrarse igual de bajo que los demás. ─ Sea como sea, ¿qué sabes tú si hablaba con mi hermanastra? No quiero que andes escuchando con quién hablo o no, no es tu puñetero problema y me vale si no necesitas ningún electrodoméstico. Ahora vivo aquí y tengo derecho de traer lo que quiera. Kira me lo regaló por mí, no por ti.

Derek dejó de mirar el libro y dejó puesta su dura mirada en la de Stiles, sólo asintió y volvió a su lectura, sin mostrarse afectado, ni siquiera ofendido. Y Stiles se sintió estúpido, un payaso estúpido y sin gracia.

Se devolvió al ordenador de escritorio y lo terminó de instarla, sin tomarse la molestia de encenderlo. Quizá nunca lo hiciera de todos modos.

Antes de la una de la tarde Stiles salió del departamento, sin comer y con sólo su medicamento en la tripa. No tenía hambre y se volvía a sentir solo. No era malo estar solo, pero sí sentirse solo. Stiles siempre se había sentido solo desde la muerte de Claudia y con su padre siempre en el trabajo, tan sólo Scott de amigo y sin ninguna relación hasta el último año de instituto con Malia. Y después de seis años conviviendo con alguien, de nuevo estaba solo, porque tener a Derek cerca no era estar acompañado, en realidad era estar con un dolor de cabeza y ¡sólo tenían dos días conviviendo juntos! Era una mierda, realmente lo era y él esperaba algo diferente, no algo como en New Girl, gracioso y lleno de vida, pero tampoco algo tan… lamentable.

Al llegar al hospital de Beacon Hills enseguida se incorporó en su área, preparándose para el recorrido, ver a los pacientes y comenzar su turno como debía ser.

─ ¿Cómo te va en tu nuevo hogar? ─dijo Erica, colocándose al lado de Stiles mientras caminaban hacía las habitaciones de hospitalización.

─Bien. ─Mintió, metiendo sus bolígrafos en un bolsillo y colocándose la identificación.

Tres pacientes más tarde, Stiles escuchó unos fuertes gritos más allá del pasillo de hospitalización, al ser el más cercano a la puerta supo que una emergencia había llegado a Urgencias y la mayoría de enfermeros y enfermeras del turno de la tarde estaban en el recorrido, así que él y Erica, los más cercanos a la puerta, salieron enseguida, siguiendo al médico de guardia.

─Paciente primigesta de diecisiete años de edad. ─decía el paramédico que agarraba una mano de una delgada muchacha de cabellos marrones que se revolvía en la camilla, con una tripa abultada debajo de esa vieja camiseta de AC/DC. ─ Rompió fuentes hace media hora… antecedentes de drogadicción y alérgica a la penicilina…

─Lo importante. ─gruñó Erica, colocándose al otro lado de la camilla. ─ ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

─Siete y medio.

─Joder. ─gritó al muchacha. ─Me está matando… sacadlo rápido… ─decía, y miró a Stiles a los ojos. Este enseguida miró al médico que ordenó que la llevara a sala de parto y la prepararan para la extracción del feto.

Fue en ese momento que todos notaron como los pantalones cortos grises se humedecían de un líquido rojo. Era sangre.

─Doctor… Es muy riesgoso extraerlo por parto. ─Dijo Stiles.

─Llevadla al quirófano, cesárea de emergencia. ─Demandó el moreno hombre.

─Lo quiero dar a luz normal… ─la muchacha pareció desesperarse sobre el dolor. ─ ¿Qué pasa…? ─y llevó la mano a su entrepierna, sus dedos se mancharon de sangre y gritó más fuerte al verla. ─ ¡Mi bebé! Deben salvarlo.

Todos se miraron. Tenía siete meses y medio y era drogadicta, además de joven. Las posibilidades de que ese bebé naciera eran pocas, y además ella podía morir en el proceso. Así que todo estaba siendo muy complicado.

Erica se colocó al lado de la chica y le susurró algo, mientras la metían en la sala de pre-operatorio.

─Deben salvarlo. ─dijo entre sollozos y miró a Stiles a los ojos. ─ Por favor… si alguien muere hoy, que sea yo.

─Nadie tendrá que morir hoy. ─murmuró Stiles, mientras se acercaba a ella y luego le ayudaba a quitarse la camiseta, descubriendo algunos hematomas en la piel de la muchacha.

─Que él viva…─la joven se agarró de un brazo de Stiles y lo volvió a mirar con esos grandes ojos marrones. ─ Él merece vivir… Por favor.

Stiles en sus casi dos años de servicio jamás se sintió de tal manera, como si todo el peso de un paciente cayera sobre sus hombros y se preguntó dónde estaría la familia de la paciente. La forma en que ella le miraba le conmovió y quiso ser el médico para salvar rápidamente al bebé y a la madre también.

─Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos…─dijo muy bajo, viendo el rostro ahora pálido de la mujer que comenzaba a caer en sopor.

Pero no estaba seguro, él no era el encargado de aquello, era la mano derecha del médico, más no el médico. Pero Stiles, así como el médico y todos, sabían que se hiciera lo que se hiciera, no iba a sobrevivir alguno de los dos, o quizá los dos padecerían.

La hora de muerte de Caitlin McLean fue a las tres treinta de la tarde y la hora de nacimiento del pequeño Liam a las tres veinte. Caitlin se había desangrado durante la cesárea y el recién nacido estaba en graves condiciones, era prematuro y se sospechaba alguna afección de las vías respiratorias, incluso del corazón.

Para Stiles fue un gran golpe no haber podido hacer prácticamente nada por ayudar a Caitlin, pero él era lo suficientemente realista como para saber de antemano lo que ocurriría. Fue el primero en tener al bebé, practicándole de inmediato los primeros auxilios al neonato. Y el pequeño Liam, para ser prematuro y de una madre como Caitlin, lucía bien, sólo su manera de respirar era extraña y su llanto demasiado bajo y ahogado.

─Lleven al bebé de inmediato al retén. ─ordenó el doctor.

Lo había dicho antes de que Caitlin muriera. Y a pesar de la pérdida de sangre y la anestesia, ella se volvió justo cuando Stiles salía con Liam en la cuna, mirando los ojos castaños de él, moviendo los labios en un "sálvalo" antes de que el monitor lanzara el maldito sonido que dejaba claro el paro cardíaco.

─Debe llamarse Liam. ─decía Erica mientras llegaban al retén. ─Ella lo dijo un par de veces mientras la terminábamos de preparar para la cesárea…

─Liam… ─Susurró Stiles.


	3. Never gonna be alone

El pequeño Liam tenía tres días en una incubadora, a pesar de ser un pequeño prematuro no sufría nada grave, sólo síndrome de Distress Respiratorio que se curaría pronto con la administración de Survanta. Por lo que antes de tener una semana en el hospital de Beacon Hills pasaría al poder del estado, pues el padre de Caitlin era alcohólico y no se conocían más familiares, ni siquiera el propio padre del recién nacido. Se sospechaba del padre de la joven drogadicta como el padre de Liam, pero era algo que no se podía confirmar, pues no tenían el modo de saber si él abusaba de ella.

A Stiles no le hacía ni un poco de gracia imaginar que el pequeño Liam terminaría en un orfanato, rodeado de críos problemáticos y gente que iría y vendría a verle como si de una atracción de circo se tratara. Quizá estuviera bien, pero él no quería imaginar lo mal atendidos que también podrían estar esos niños en esas casas hogares, quizá no habría tanta gente para encargarse de tantos pequeños.

Los últimos días él había estado más que todo en el hospital, siempre en el retén, aunque poco conocía a las enfermeras de esa área allí se metía, siempre al tanto del pequeño Liam que parecía reconocerlo ya, pues no lloraba cuando Stiles metía una mano en la ventanilla de la incubadora y le acariciaba la cabecita. Él le estaba tomando cariño al bebé, y se dio de cuenta que no tenía nada. Stiles Stilinski tenía apenas 23 años, pero sentía que era momento de empezar a armar su vida o se quedaría sin nada a mitad de camino, incluso solo y sintiéndose mal. No tenía una casa o un piso ni una pareja, y sí, era muy pronto aún pensar en todo eso pero tampoco podía esperar a que las cosas le cayeran del cielo.

Stiles se levantó de la silla, mirando a Liam con su respirador que sería retirado pronto, era tan pequeño e indefenso que temía dejarlo allí solo, pero eran las siete menos un cuarto y debía ir al departamento, dormir un poco y prepararse para su turno. Porque así había estado haciendo Stiles desde el nacimiento de Liam: Terminaba su turno y se iba al retén aún con el uniforme y no salía de allí hasta la mañana siguiente, yéndose tan solo unas seis horas pero siempre llamando para preguntar por el neonato. Durante su turno de la tarde pasaba al retén en varias ocasiones. Y él aprovechaba que Liam no tenía familiares para tener ese puesto. Sin embargo, ya todos notaban la preocupación de Stiles por ese niño y sabían que cuando servicios sociales se encargara del crío, se sentiría mal.

─Hey. ─la voz del Sheriff Stilinski se escuchó a espaldas de Stiles y este se volvió y sonrió a su padre, con el rostro cansado. ─ Hey hijo. ¿Cómo estás?

John sabía de antemano lo de Liam, Melissa le había tenido al tanto y se preocupaba por su hijo, no era bueno que estuviera trasnochándose tanto y pareciera tan cansado.

─Bien, papá ¿tú? ─Stiles sonrió y se acercó a él, ambos se dirigieron a una máquina de café. ─ ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?

Mientras el Sheriff miraba a Stiles, este metió un billete en la máquina y una vez salió el vaso, lo puso bajo el canal que sacaba el café con leche que había pedido.

─Bien. ─El Sheriff se pasó una mano por la nuca. ─ Hijo, no creo que esté bien esto que estás haciendo…

─ ¿Quieres uno? ─Stiles ignoró a su padre y este negó. Se relamió, para luego soplar su humeante café. ─ Yo… No es malo lo que estoy haciendo, por lo menos ya soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y no digo que no puedes meterte, digo que es mi decisión.

─Lo sé, Stiles. ─su padre colocó los ojos en blanco y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de policía, una señal que su hijo reconocía como inquietud, cuando el Sheriff hacía aquello era porque no sabía del todo qué decir. ─ Pero… Ese pequeño irá a un orfanato y perderás contacto con él.

─Soy enfermero, papá. ─soltó él. ─ Entre mis funciones está velar por la salud de los pacientes, estar cerca de ellos no sólo para administrar un tratamiento o limpiar una herida. Sino para que se sientan mejor, seguros, sobre todo cuando no tienen un familiar cerca…

Stiles no estaba mintiendo, aquello que decía era la mera verdad, sin embargo, de cierto modo se estaba tomando todo más que personal y es que a pesar de su humildad y su trabajo, él también quería estar cerca del pequeño por la promesa que le hizo a Caitlin. Sí, salvó a Liam, pero para Stiles la palabra salvar era más amplia y sentía que debía estar cerca de él mucho tiempo, más que salvarlo: cuidar de él.

─Entonces ¿será por ahora? ─el Sheriff enarcó una ceja.

─Eso es correcto. ─ Stiles dijo y antes de hacer relucir un comentario borde, dio un sorbo a su café. No estaba seguro de aquello que decía, él no quería dejar a Liam tan fácil, era demasiado pequeño e indefenso para tal cosa.

Stiles llegó al departamento y lo primero que vio fue a Derek tirado en el suelo cerca de una columna de madera con un juego de herramientas, arreglaba algo de la electricidad. El pelinegro se volvió hacía Stiles y este rápidamente dejó de mirarle, deseando no meterse en problemas, demasiado cansado para tal cosa.

Desde el día que Liam nació y Stiles y Derek tuvieron esa discusión estúpida por el horno de microondas no habían hablado y parecía que ambos se evitaban, pues cuando uno estaba en el salón o la cocina, el otro no se aparecía y prácticamente no se cruzaban. Stiles debía aceptarlo, se sentía incómodo en aquel lugar, como si invadiera el espacio personal de Derek y se preguntó cómo Jackson lo soportaba. Quizá porque ambos eran igual de imbéciles. En el fondo Stiles había elegido ir cada noche al retén a acompañar a Liam porque allí se sentía mejor que en su fría habitación.

Ignorando si el pelinegro se había ido para no verle más, Stiles se dirigió al segundo piso, metiéndose en su habitación y dejando sus cosas sobre la cama. Quiso meterse bajo las mantas enseguida, pero decidió que mejor era bañarse primero y luego comer algo, así descansaría varias horas sin tener el miedo de levantarse tarde.

Así que rápidamente se quitó la ropa, tirándola en el cesto y dirigiéndose desnudo al baño, encendiendo la luz y mirándose en el espejo, notando las ojeras bajo sus ojos y el cabello enmarañado, lucía realmente cansado, incluso algo pálido también. No deseando verse más en ese estado se metió en la ducha y se bañó con agua fría, Stiles odiaba el agua caliente y a pesar de sentir frío prefería mil veces el agua como viniera que caliente.

Mientras se duchaba casi se dormía y pronto se vio obligado a salir del agua, goteando sobre el suelo de cerámica y sintiendo su cuerpo más relajado ahora que estaba limpio. Stiles tomó la toalla del puesto y comenzó a secarse. Su estómago gruñó y aunque él no tenía muchas ganas de comer, decidió que debía alimentarse bien.

Usando unos pantalones de sudadera y una camiseta con las letras de su pasada universidad, bajó a la cocina, notando que Derek ya no estaba en el salón. Aquello le hizo agachar la mirada y apretar los dientes. Como aquella estúpida actitud siguiera, iba a explotar y decir cosas que no debía.

A paso lento, Stiles se dirigió a la cocina y sacó del refrigerador un poco de jamón y queso y buscó pan. Un emparedado era lo que quería hacerse, no tenía ánimos de preparar nada sofisticado. Mientras lo hacía escuchó pasos y cuando una pata de madera de una de las bancas del comedor acarició el suelo, se exaltó, descubriendo que casi se dormía mientras esparcía mayonesa sobre los panes.

─Hey. ─Stiles saludó a Derek.

El pelinegro colocó las manos sobre la mesa.

─Hey. ─ devolvió.

─Derek… ─ Stiles colocaba una loncha de jamón mientras hablaba. ─ Sé que debería estar más, ayudando con la limpieza y todo eso, pero he estado algo… liado en el hospital. Pero este fin de semana haré todo yo.

Ambos se habían repartido las tareas el primer día, y Stiles sabía que Derek estaría carcomiéndose de la rabia por dentro por tener que hacer todo él, pero era tan orgulloso y cretino que jamás diría nada.

─Tranquilo. ─ dijo Derek, con ese tono de voz suyo duro, clásico. ─ Mm… ¿Qué te tiene tan liado? Digo… Pensé que los que se la pasaban día y noche en el hospital eran los doctores.

Stiles se sorprendió al escuchar al pelinegro. ¿Desde cuándo se veía tan interesado en algo de la vida del hiperactivo enfermero? Quizá se había caído en la ducha y se golpeó la cabeza, pensaba el chico mientras metía sus emparedados al horno de microondas que por vez primera utilizaba.

─Pues… ─Stiles colocó el trasero contra la mesada de la cocina y miró a Derek. ─ Hace unos días nació un bebé… prematuro y su madre falleció después de darle a luz y como no tiene familia me estoy quedando con él hasta que deban darle el alta y ser llevado a un orfanato o lo que sea que decidan los servicios sociales.

Derek enarcó las cejas, pero Stiles supo que no fue en desaprobación, parecía sorprendido y esto sonrojó un poco al castaño.

─Vaya. ─Hale se cruzó de brazos en su lugar. ─ Eso es humilde de tu parte… ─frunció el ceño y apretó los labios un segundo, cosa que hizo estremecer a Stiles. ─ Pero ¿está bien el bodoque?

Stiles enarcó las cejas de sopetón y casi tomó el cuchillo de la mayonesa para lanzarlo a Derek ¿cómo se atrevía a llamar a Liam de tal manera?

─Su nombre es Liam. ─ bufó. ─ Y está bien, sólo estaba algo mal de los bronquios pero ya está mejorando, es todo un campeón. ─ Y aquello lo dijo con sus ojos marrones lanzando un brillo de puro orgullo por eso.

─Liam… ─Derek sonrió un poco. ─ ¿No tiene padre? ─Stiles negó, tomando la taza de la cafetera y sirviéndose café. ─ No sé cómo alguien puede dejar a un bebé… es… Una mierda. Mataría a ese tío si lo conociera.

─Tú matarías a cualquiera. ─soltó Stiles. ─ Tienes siempre cara de asesino en serie…

─Y tú de potencial víctima. ─Derek sonrió con suficiencia, notando como los colores se le iban del rostro al enfermero.

Mientras Stiles sacaba sus emparedados del horno, se preguntaba cuál era el interés de Derek, por qué estaba siendo agradable e incluso bromista, porque no parecía él.

─Bien… ─Stiles tomó un emparedado. ─ ¿Quieres uno?

Pero Derek no respondió, parecía estar pensando. Quizá iba a volver a ser el de siempre y Stiles aprovechó para sentarse y morder su sándwich.

─ ¿Puedo ir a verlo? A Liam… digo. ─Derek se volvió hacía Stiles, y sus ojos claros parecieron suplicantes.

─ ¿Qué…? ─Stiles abrió la boca, sorprendido, sin importarle tener un trozo de emparedado en la misma. Rápidamente tragó y se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano. ─ ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso te gustan los niños?

─Pues…

─Dime los nombres de cinco niños que conozcas.

─ ¿Además de ti? ─Hale sonrió con sorna, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

─Vale… ─masculló el castaño, colocando los ojos en blanco. ─ Si quieres verlo… Ve al hospital a las dos de la tarde, es la hora de visitas.

─ ¿Debo llevar algo? ─Derek parecía emocionado, Stiles era bueno notando todo eso en las personas. ─ ¿Pañales? ¿Un biberón?

─La cabeza de su "padre" estaría bien. ─Stiles tomó un sorbo de café.

─Puedo hacerlo. ─ Y para sorpresa de Derek, Stiles escupió el café, prácticamente sobre él.

─ ¡Perdón! ─el más joven buscó un trapo y cuando se iba a poner a limpiar a su compañero de piso, este le quitó de entre los dedos el trozo de tela. ─ Lo siento…

─También hago bromas, Stilinski. ─ colocó los ojos en blanco ahora él, quitándose el café de la camiseta, por suerte no fue mucho. ─ Y hablo en serio ¿debo llevar algo?

─No… tú trasero y ya. ─Stiles se encogió de hombros.

─Bien. ─Derek volvió su semblante duro una vez más, y antes de que Stiles diera otro mordisco a su emparedado, dijo: ─ Y quiero dos emparedados.

Stiles sentía que no podía dormir, pues el interés de Derek con lo referente a Liam le dejó bastante sorprendido y sintiendo que todo podía ir bien entre ellos a partir de ahora. Sin embargo, cinco minutos después de poner la cabeza en la almohada, se durmió y es que estaba realmente exhausto.

Llegó media hora antes de la una al hospital y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al retén, viendo como estaba Liam y cómo iba su recuperación. El pequeño mejoraba y estaba comiendo mejor que antes, pues ahora no tardaba casi una hora con sólo un par de onzas de su leche de formula.

El hospital estaba atestado y Stiles estuvo en urgencias desde que salió del retén. Tan ocupado estaba que se le pasaron las horas y cuando sintió su teléfono móvil vibrar en su bolsillo casi saltó del lugar, dejando caer la pluma con la que llenaba los datos de una paciente con una quemadura de segundo grado.

Stiles no respondió la llamada hasta que dejó a la paciente con el médico. Una vez estuvo en el pasillo, contestó.

─Cinco llamadas más tardes… ─Derek sonaba irritado.

─Oh gran Derek Hale, recuerda que trabajo en un hospital, no sé si sabes, pero gente enferma viene a buscar ayuda a cada minuto. ─ Stiles sonrió.

─Como sea. ¿Dónde estás? No quiero entrar solo al área de recién nacidos… ─murmuró Derek y Stiles casi escuchaba al otro lado el tráfico.

─Vale… ─aquello hizo sonreír a Stiles de una manera particular. ─ En cuanto llegas, me buscas y voy contigo.

Derek colgó sin decir nada más y Stiles volvió a su trabajo, aunque no logró hacer nada, ahora que tenía muy en cuenta que Hale estaría allí para ver a Liam, se puso inquieto, yendo de un lado a otro sin hacer nada en realidad.

─Creo que has recorrido el pasillo dos veces. ─la voz de Derek tomó por sorpresa a Stiles, que se volvió en redondo al ver al alto pelinegro recostado a la pared de la sala de espera.

─No. ─Stiles negó y miró al hombre. ─ ¿Vamos?

─Claro.

Ambos caminaron por varias partes de la edificación antes de encontrar, en el área más alejada, el retén, con la amplia ventana de vidrio abierta y todos los bebés en sus cunas, más allá los pequeñines en incubadoras.

─ ¿Es alguno de estos? ─inquirió Derek, acercándose a la ventana.

─Por Dios, Derek, es prematuro. ─Stiles le jaló de la manga de su cazadora y ambos se miraron, Derek con las cejas enarcadas y el enfermero descubriendo lo que acababa de hacer. ─ Mejor quito mi mano… ─dicho eso, se soltó de la cazadora del mayor y sonrió avergonzado, descubriendo que el pelinegro sonreía divertido. ─ Como sea… está en una incubadora.

─Oh Gran Enfermero, ilumíname con tu sabiduría y hazme salir de la ignorancia. ─masculló Derek, burlándose de Stiles mientras entraban a la primera parte del retén, donde dos enfermeras miraron al hombre mayor.

─Hola. ─El enfermero se volvió hacía Derek y le miró con dureza para que pareciera amable. ─ Vengo a ver…

─A Liam… sí, Stiles, lo has estado haciendo a diario. ─una alta enfermera de piel morena soltó, mirando un segundo a su homologo y luego a Derek, dándole una mirada de pies a cabeza.

Stiles apretó los dientes al ver las miradas de las enfermeras sobre Derek ¿Es que acaso no podían ver a un hombre guapo? Y no es que él se fijara en esas cosas, pero es que en el pelinegro le resultaba inevitable, era como si algo de él le hiciera voltearlo a ver seguido y querer tenerle cerca, de una extraña manera que le ponía de los nervios. Pero no podía pensar en eso, o en realidad no quería.

─Él es mi amigo. ─Stiles se secó la garganta y se acercó a Derek. ─ Viene conmigo a ver a Liam…

─Sabes que no puede entrar nadie a ver los niños graves si no son familiares. ─la morena.

─Braeden, Liam no tiene familiares. ─dijo con dureza Stiles, notando que Derek se colocaba más cerca de él. ─ Marin ¿me prestas una bata, un gorro y unos zapatos?

Marin, la otra enfermera que había estado ignorando la escena, alzó los ojos negros y se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose a un estante y tomando los implementos estériles que le entregó a Stiles enseguida.

─Vamos a entrar, es hora de visitas. ─Stiles fue tajante.

─Llena esto, Braeden. ─Marin llamó a la morena, regalándole una sonrisa a Stiles que le dio la bata a Derek.

─No sabía que sería tanto lío. ─admitió Derek, mientras Stiles cerraba la puerta hacía la amplia y cálida habitación donde estaban los bebés, viendo luego al pelinegro con esa bata verde oscuro, el gorro y zapatos de mismo color. Sólo hacía falta el tapabocas y a pesar de eso, Stilinski casi se rió de él. Se veía… interesante.

─Es Braeden… No le caigo muy bien y quería ligar contigo. ─bufó Stiles, dirigiéndose a la incubadora de Liam.

─Lo hacía fatal, entonces. ─rió Derek y se calló cuando estuvieron frente al bebé. ─ ¿Es él? ─a pesar de leer el nombre en la etiqueta pegada a la incubadora, quiso confirmar.

Stiles sólo asintió y vio como Derek se acercaba más, con los ojos puestos en el pequeño que dormía tranquilamente, con cables por aquí y por allá que monitoreaban todo de él. De cuando en cuando se veía como movía de forma abrupta las manitas y los labios, como si quisiera llorar.

No pudo negar que ver a Derek ensimismado le conmovió, y es que él notó como el pelinegro parecía contenerse para no abrir aquella caja de plástico que era la incubadora y sacar al pequeño Liam sólo para tenerlo entre sus brazos. Stiles, que no conocía mucho a Derek vio en sus ojos una luz que le hizo lanzar un suspiro y pensar en él como alguien diferente, o alguien que no conocía porque el mismo Derek lo ocultaba.

─Liam… ─susurró Derek. ─ Hola pequeño.

Aquello provocó una sonrisa de puro encanto a Stiles y es que Derek estaba siendo cuidadoso y dulce, cosa que parecía imposible en él, tan duro y frívolo, siempre pareciendo inquebrantable, pero ante ese pequeño que ni siquiera abría mucho los ojos, Derek Hale lucía diferente, alguien que quería y podía ser querido.

Stiles, en ese momento, descubriendo la nobleza del pelinegro, se propuso conocerlo. Le daba igual cuantas trabas él pusiera, pero Derek no conocía a Stiles, no sabía lo insistente que podía ser. Y al castaño poco le interesaba si aquello pareciera fuera de lo que acostumbraba, si su interés por Derek era similar al que había tenido por Lydia Martin y Malia Tate. Quería conocer a Derek, quería saber que sentía algo por alguien que lo merecía, y con esos ojos y esa sonrisa para con Liam, Stiles sabía que el pelinegro merecía que alguien le quisiera. Y no es que Stiles planeara enamorarlo, Stiles planeaba conocer a Derek, conocerse a sí mismo en el proceso y lo demás vendría solo, o eso esperaba, porque sin darse cuenta sentía que comenzaba a saber por qué había perdido el interés sin querer al final en su relación con Malia.

─ ¿Quieres tocarlo? ─murmuró Stiles, mirando los ojos del alto hombre.

─ ¡Claro! ¡Sí! ─Derek parecía emocionado, pero enseguida apretó los labios. ─ Es decir, sí. Quiero.

Stiles sonrió y algo sonrojado, sintiendo demasiado cerca a Derek, abrió las pequeñas ventanillas redondas de la incubadora, las cuales permitían el contacto con el neonato. Una vez el enfermero se apartó, Derek no lo dudó y deslizó ambas manos por los círculos, llevando sus grandes manos hacía el bebé que se removió y lanzó un quejido, haciendo que por primera vez Stiles viera una sonrisa sincera, amplia y llena de vida en el rostro de Hale.

Los dedos de Derek se colocaron sobre las pequeñas piernas y la frente, acariciando con mucho cuidado a Liam, y después llevó un dedo a la pequeña manita, los delgados dedos del bebé rodearon la falange enseguida y aquello hizo los de Derek brillar y Stiles casi pudo ver que se humedecían un poco, lo suficiente para que el mayor tragara aire por la nariz con fuerza y frunciera los labios.

El reflejo de prensión palmar era algo simple, que los bebés hacían cuando estaban sanos, y los neonatos prematuros no llegaban a hacerlo con tanta dureza como parecía que Liam lo hacía con Derek, y aquello, ese reflejo, la mayor parte del tiempo para los padres era algo más, era como si el bebé aceptara al padre, como si desde ese agarre estarían juntos siempre. Aquello debió sentir Derek, y Stiles lo supo, daba igual que fuera algo fisiológico, porque el significado casi místico era encantador y embriagaba a los padres siempre. Porque Stiles mismo lo había sentido cuando Liam le agarró con la otra manita la tarde pasada y apretado su dedo entre sus pequeñísimas falanges, siendo tan firme y contundente como sólo un bebé que luchaba por mantenerse sano podía hacer.

Stiles, viendo a Derek y a Liam supo que no podía dejar al pequeño, no quería que se lo llevaran, lo sentía suyo aunque sólo intervino en el parto, aunque sólo le dio los primeros auxilios y le llevó al retén, viendo como enseguida le atendían, colocándole cables una y otra vez. Stiles descubrió en ese momento corto y simple, que Liam era más que un bebé más que nacía en el Hospital de Beacon Hills, lo sentía suyo, su pequeño, y que debía ser responsable de él y Stiles quería hacerse responsable de él.

─Mataría al padre, por no hacerse cargo. ─susurró Derek, acariciando la nariz del pequeño y luego sacando las manos de la incubadora.

El enfermero pensaba igual, pero ahora había cambiado ese pensamiento. Caitlin quizá ni supiera quién fue el padre de Liam, tal vez y era un drogadicto, que no se encargara del bebé era algo que en ese momento Stiles agradecía, porque él haría lo que fuera para tener la custodia de Liam. Y se sintió feliz, nervioso… extraño. Porque desde que Malia dio por terminada su relación, él buscaba algo que diera sentido a su vida, y no es que fuera un idiota deprimido, es que su vida no era tan interesante como él quisiera, y desde que se mudó al departamento de Derek notó el cambio y lo confirmó con la llegada de Liam. Stiles sabía que tanto Liam como Derek ahora eran parte de su vida y no los quería dejar ir, no les dejaría solos.

─Da igual ese tío. ─Dijo Stiles. ─ Liam no estará solo, nunca. Cuidaré de él.

Pocas veces el hijo del Sheriff de Beacon Hills había dicho algo con tanta contundencia y firmeza, era una meta que se planteaba y sabía complicada, pero él no iba a cesar de luchar hasta lograrlo, hasta verse con Liam como su hijo, porque le daba igual si era un distraído y aún joven, Liam había llegado para eso y no podía dejarlo ir, no podía dejar solo al pequeño bebé, mucho menos cuando le necesitaba, porque Liam necesitaba a Stiles, necesitaba de alguien que pudiera darle verdadero cariño, aunque no fuera su verdadero padre.

─Cuidar de él. ─murmuró Derek, mirando a Stiles, a los ojos, con una sonrisa pequeña, pero igual de sincera que le regaló a Liam.

Stiles mantuvo la mirada de Derek, fue la primera vez que el más joven sintió que Derek no lo veía, que ahora lo miraba y su corazón se aceleró en su pecho, porque aquello le encantaba, e inconscientemente lo había estado esperando, por más extraño que fuera al venir de otro hombre, pero él no tenía complejos ni prejuicios y quería esa mirada de Derek Hale, quizá desde antes de saber siquiera que vivirían como compañeros de piso. Y Stiles no sólo se emocionaba por eso, sino por como Derek había cambiado su semblante y parecía… feliz, parecía que ambos estaban en el momento y lugar correcto, allí al lado de Liam. Quizá, y sólo quizá, pensó Stiles, el destino les había puesto juntos para cuidar de Liam. O quizá Liam estaba allí para juntarles.

Y Stiles creía en el destino, y no sólo en eso, quería que su pensamiento fuera así. Porque quería recibir más de esas miradas de parte de Derek Hale.

Pero el momento no duró lo suficiente como para saborearlo y atiborrarse, Breaden entró con paso firme y biberón en mano, demandando que el bebé debía comer y Derek, regalándole una última mirada a Stiles, le arrebató el biberón a la morena.

─Yo lo alimentaré. ─demandó.

─Primero deja que te muestre como se hace. ─Stiles rió con las mejillas sonrosadas y le quitó el biberón a Derek.

Xxxx

Gracias a quienes han llegado hasta este capítulo. Continuaré subiendo aunque ya había dejado tirada antes este fic. Por otra parte quería decirles: si quieren leer una historia original, estoy empezando a subir una en la reconocida web Wattpad, si quieren leerla les dejaré el link por review o pueden pedirlo por inbox. Gracias.


	4. Human

[[Lamento la tardanza, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por sus reviews, me motivan a seguir. A propósito, quería compartirles: escribo una historia original (no fanfiction) en WTTPD, si están interesados en misterios y drama adolescente, les encantará. El nombre es Divine Ghost y me vendría muy bien lectores y críticas. Gracias y disfruten del capítulo.

PD: Antes de Navidad subiré dos capítulos más.]]

Después de haber recibido el Survanta, Liam sólo estaría en ventilación mecánica hasta el turno de la mañana y Stiles estaría allí con él, como ya lo estaba, sin importarle lo cansado que estuviera y lo mucho que echara de menos su almohada.

Derek se había ido cuando Breaden dejó claro que la hora de visitas había terminado y Stiles antes se había ido a seguir con su trabajo, pues no podía dejar tiradas sus funciones. Sin embargo Derek pasó por urgencias, despidiéndose, mostrándose más vivo y emocionado de lo normal, aunque parecía que luchaba por ocultarlo.

Habían alimentado al bebé entre ambos, y Liam sonrió un poco cuando le hubieron sacado la mamila, cosa que dejó con cara de estúpidos a los dos hombres que no dudaron en sacar sus teléfonos inteligentes y hacerle fotos al pequeño. Stiles incluso se atrevió a tomar un par de fotografías de Derek dándole de comer a Liam.

Mientras esperaba que su móvil se cargara cerca al escritorio de Marin, la muchacha de negros cabellos lo miraba, haciendo sentir algo incómodo a Stiles.

─Sabes que en cuanto lo pasen a cuna, Servicios Sociales vendrá a buscarle por lo menos dos días después ¿no? ─dijo por fin ella.

─Lo sé… ─Stiles frunció el ceño y miró sus manos, para luego botar el aire de sus pulmones y alzar los ojos hacía la chica. ─ Pero no puedo evitar estar aquí… Vi a su madre morir, y le había prometido que ella también sobreviviría… No quiero dejar solo a Liam.

─Es comprensible, Stiles, pero es inevitable. ─Marin Morell deslizó una mano por sus cabellos y se cruzó de brazos, con los ojos negros puestos en Stiles. ─ Nuestro trabajo va de esto… Ver a las personas en su peor estado y prometerles hacer lo que se pueda para ayudarles. Porque eso hacemos, prometer y tratar de hacer lo que tenemos a nuestras manos por su salud… Pero hay veces que las cosas no están a nuestro alcance, ni al de los médicos y… hay que dejarlos ir. Quizá Liam no esté enfermo más y sea un niño sano a pesar de… su historial, pero, Stiles, tendrá que marcharse, ¿sabes cuántos bebés he visto que se llevan a orfanatos? O que enseguida dan en adopción… ¡Decenas! Y me he encariñado con muchos, pero tenemos que ser lo suficientemente inteligentes emocionalmente para que no afecte y luego… Se hace costumbre.

─He visto gente morir. ─susurró Stiles, odiando que la muchacha de padres ingleses tuviera razón. ─ Muchos… Pero nunca nadie me hizo sentir como Caitlin cuando me pidió que salvara a Liam… No es fácil superar algo así, cuando han dejado tal carga sobre tus hombros.

─Es nuestro trabajo, ya te lo dije. Pero Liam no morirá…

─Y es peor. ─Stiles se levantó de su lugar y se movió por la pequeña sala, pasándose las manos por la cara. ─ Porque no pienso en su salud del todo, pienso en su bienestar social, económico y personal… No quiero que le hagan daño, no quiero que se sienta solo, que se rodee de gente detestable que no le atienda bien o le traten de forma inadecuada. Mirian, la muerte es inevitable, y cuando alguien se muere duele, pero luego se supera, porque sabes que no podías hacer nada la mayor parte del tiempo, seas enfermero, médico, lo que sea… Pero Liam vivirá, y me preocupo por él por eso, porque puedo hacer algo por darle el bienestar que merece, pero… No es mío. ¿Me entiendes?

Marin asintió y Stiles apretó los labios. Tal vez ella no le comprendía del todo, pues no estaba en su situación, no sabía cómo Stiles sentía y lo que era estar solo, con esa sensación constante de soledad, de desasosiego que algunas veces le hacía sentir mareado, aturdido. Y quizá Marin ni siquiera supiera lo que era perder a un padre, sobretodo la madre. Liam ni siquiera sabría de la existencia de Caitlin si era adoptado, crecería sintiendo que algo le faltaba pero no descubriría qué, porque desde que el bebé es concebido y sus órganos se comienzan a formar la madre es parte de su vida, de su personalidad. Y Liam no entendería muchas cosas sin Caitlin, como Stiles no entendió muchas otras en su adolescencia sin Claudia.

Stiles quería ser con Liam lo que fue John Stilinski con él: su padre. Y Stiles ya se sentía el padre de Liam, así que ¿qué más daba si no era el biológico? Algo podría hacer, todo en la vida podía tener una solución.

─Sí que te entiendo. ─Murmuró Marin. ─ Stiles, pero debes ser realista siempre, hay cosas que no podemos hacer, por más que deseemos.

─Yo no deseo ser el padre de Liam. ─confesó. ─ Quiero ser el padre de Liam, y puedo serlo y debo serlo… Querer, poder y deber, siempre van de la mano… Puedo lograrlo, no será fácil, pero tampoco difícil.

─Stiles… ─la muchacha parecía sorprendida. ─ ¿Estás pensando…?

Pero ninguno de ellos dijo más, tocaron la puerta y Marin hizo una seña para que Melissa McCall pasara.

─Hola Stiles. ─Melissa se acercó al muchacho y le colocó una mano en el hombro. ─ ¿Cómo estás?

─Muy bien, gracias. ─Stiles se colocó de pie y sonrió a la que muchas veces vio como madre después de la muerte de Claudia, aunque nunca nadie podría tomar ese lugar. ─ ¿Pasa algo? ¿Necesitan ayuda?

─No, en realidad vengo a que me acompañes para algo más… ─La madre de Scott parecía divertida. ─ Te esperan afuera.

─ ¿Qué? ─Stiles frunció el ceño.

─Es Derek Hale. No me quiso decir a qué viene, pero dice que no respondías el móvil…

Stiles había dejado su celular cargando apagado, y se maldijo. ¿Qué pasaría con Derek? ¿Habría pasado algo? No, Melissa no lucía preocupada así que debía estar allí por algo más. Echando una mirada a Marin, Stiles enseguida salió del retén, con Melissa siguiéndole a paso lento.

─Ah, y Scott dice que lo llames. ─dijo la enfermera antes de señalar a Derek y marcharse por otro pasillo.

El pelinegro estaba sentado en una silla de la sala de espera, tenía una mochila sobre sus piernas y en el rostro una expresión dura, debía estar cabreado.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Derek? ─Stiles se acercó y Derek enseguida alzó los claros ojos hacía él.

─Yo… No pasa nada. ─ el pelinegro tragó saliva. ─ Venía… Quería pasar la noche aquí.

─Vaya. ─Stiles no fue capaz de ocultar su asombro, con las cejas enarcadas y los labios entreabiertos, notando como Derek le miraba con desaprobación. ─ Quiero decir… Liam tiene ese encanto. ─rió y se encogió de hombros. ─ A menos que te vengas a quedar por mí.

─Por supuesto, Stiles, no puedo estar lejos de ti. ─ Hale colocó los ojos en blanco. ─ Sé que no puedo estar aquí pero… tú trabajas aquí, puedes ayudarme ¿no? Además, ni siquiera tú deberías estar aquí, tu turno terminó hace unas horas ya.

─Calla, Derek, que yo tengo prioridad. ─él bufó y luego sonrió. ─ Joder, Derek… ─Stiles se pasó una mano por la frente. ─Es difícil… ─El pelinegro le miró casi suplicante, haciendo un mohín con los labios. ─ Pero…

─Sin peros. ─gruñó Derek. ─ Y traje hamburguesas. ─Alzó la mochila y le guiñó un ojo.

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, inquieto y ansioso. Derek estaba metiéndose en su vida sin pedir permiso y de forma abrupta y eso le encandilaba, pero también le ponía de los nervios ¿y si todo se iba a la mierda?

─ ¿Y Jennifer? ─Stiles inquirió, interesado en la mujer que sólo había visto hacía dos mañanas en el piso.

─No es mi novia, Stiles, no estoy sobre ella veinticuatro siete. ─ Derek se acercó al enfermero y el pulso de este se aceleró.

─Pero tú…

─Tú dijiste que era mi novia. ─sentenció Derek.

Stiles por primera vez se fijó en los labios de Derek. Le resultaban atractivos con ese color rojo suave, rodeados por esa barba bien cuidada que sólo hacía verle más masculino. Él se preguntó a qué sabrían esos labios, la textura y el sabor de su saliva, incluso la sensación de tener su lengua en su boca. A Stiles le gustaría saber cómo sería besar a Derek Hale, y era algo que le dejó atónito, pues jamás había deseado eso de un hombre, pero que realmente le atraía, realmente quería hacerlo y quizá nunca sucediera.

─Traje tu Adderall. ─murmuró el pelinegro, notando que Stiles parecía no prestarle atención.

Derek estaba haciendo más de lo debido y ¿solo por Liam? No es que fuera extraño, es que parecía preocupado y no sólo por el bebé, sino por Stiles también, se atribuía tantas cosas que el hijo del Sheriff flipaba, incapaz de decirle nada, temiendo ofenderle.

─Gracias. ─la voz de Stiles salió suave. ─ De verdad gracias, Derek…

─No es nada, así que calla. ─se hundió de hombros. ─ Además tenía que manipularte. Quiero poder quedarme, así que traje armas.

─Contigo era suficiente. ─ Maldición, pensó enseguida Stiles, eso pasaba cuando no tomaba su medicina. ─ Es decir… ─tragó saliva, con su rostro rojo y mirando las cejas de Derek enarcadas, parecía divertido. ─ Venga, vamos a ver a Liam.

Marin no dio problemas porque Derek estuviera allí con Stiles, aunque cada dos horas debían salir del retén y quedarse fuera cuando los bebés eran monitoreados por demás enfermeros y el pediatra de turno.

A las tres y media de la mañana Derek y Stiles se quedaron fuera, tomando café de la máquina y mirando la pared. Stiles comenzaba a sentir una molestia en la garganta, quizá fuera gripe o alergia, y detestaba sentirse descompuesto, más aun sabiendo que no podría estar así en el retén.

─ ¿Qué pasará con él cuando esté bien? ─preguntó el pelinegro y sonaba preocupado.

Los dedos de Stiles apretaron el vaso de plástico y se mordió el labio, reprimiendo las ganas de levantarse y comenzar a dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

─Será llevado a un orfanato. ─dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. ─ Los Servicios Sociales se van a encargar de él y eso pasará. En el mejor de los casos, será adoptado inmediatamente.

El semblante de Derek pareció ensombrecerse y Stiles sabía que debía pensar o sentirse igual que él con respecto a ese tema. Pero no es como si los dos pudieran hacer algo por cambiar aquel hecho inevitable. Stiles lo sabía desde el principio y Derek lo imaginó desde que supo de Liam. Ahora sólo debían esperar, un día o dos más.

Pero era difícil imaginar aquello, estaban demasiado apegados al pequeño, sobretodo Stiles que tenía varios días ya cuidando de él.

─Deberías irte a dormir. ─susurró Derek de pronto.

Stiles volvió la mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados, sonrió y se hundió de hombros, para luego sentir un picor en la nariz que pronto le hizo voltear la cara y estornudar.

─Maldita sea. ─gruñó.

Derek lanzó una baja risa y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

─ ¿Tienes frío acaso? ─y para sorpresa del menor, el pelinegro se incorporó y se quitó la cazadora de cuero que casi siempre parecía llevar puesta, extendiéndose a Stiles. ─ Ten, igual tengo calor.

─Ten cuidado, luego no te la devuelvo. ─bromeó y dudó un segundo en si debía aceptar aquel acto de buena voluntad de Derek o no. Pero no se negó y pronto se sentía rodeado del aroma de Hale, que parecía ser más intenso en la chaqueta.

─Si me la robas, iré con el Sheriff y le diré que bajo mi techo vive un ladrón. ─Derek se cruzó de brazos y miró a sus espaldas por la ventana del retén como pasaban de cuna en cuna verificando el bienestar de cada bebé. ─ E insisto… ─ se volvió hacía Stiles. ─ deberías irte a dormir.

─Pero… no sé… ─Stiles se rascó la nuca. ─ ¿Y si te dan problemas por estar aquí?

─ ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? ─bufó. ─ Además, no hay nada que una sonrisa no logre.

Aquello logró dejar pasmado a Stiles, sobre todo cuando aquel arrogante dejó salir una sonrisa de mil dólares, con los dientes blancos brillando y los labios ensanchándose perfectamente hacía los lados. Incluso los ojos de un verde grisáceo lanzaron un destello. Sin duda alguna una sonrisa de esas podría lograr cualquier cosa. O casi cualquier cosa.

─No me preocupo. ─ Stiles colocó los ojos en blanco, mirando como una de sus piernas se movía por la repentina ansiedad. ─ No quiero estar lejos… dejar solo a Liam.

─Estaré yo. ─ soltó el mayor con dureza.

─Sí, pero no yo. ─resopló el otro. ─ Pero vale… ─Stiles se levantó de su lugar y miró hacía el retén y luego a Derek, ya iban saliendo y podrían volver a entrar. ─ Me iré, pero estaré mañana antes de las ocho…

─Nueve. ─Derek se levantó y miró con las cejas ligeramente enarcadas a Stiles. ─ Y no me contradigas, pareces tener una enfermedad grave.

─Qué sabes tú de eso. ─Stiles meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. ─ Como sea… ─se sonrojó al notar que Derek parecía preocupado, o por lo menos analizaba su estado físico. ─ Estaré antes de las nueve… Pero cuida de él, aunque no puedes acercarte mucho, y si te dan problemas, llama a Melissa o a mí ¿entendido?

Stiles se mordió la lengua cuando vio como Derek apretaba los dientes. No era hombre de recibir órdenes y se notaba en su ligero desagrado ante las pautas de Stiles. Sin embargo a este eso le traía sin cuidado, y quería que el mayor hiciera lo que pedía, porque no tenía nada de malo.

─Lo entiendo, Stiles. ─Derek se acercó a la puerta mientras los demás enfermeros y el médico dejaban el retén, mirando a Stiles de arriba abajo antes de irse por el otro pasillo. ─ Ahora largo.

─Vale, vale. Pero antes me voy a despedir de Liam.

Cuando Stiles llegó al departamento no se esperaba encontrar a Jennifer acostada en el sofá del salón, apenas cubierta por una manta en la fría estancia. Y mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado notó que ella despertaba, gruñendo y estirándose.

─Stiles… ─masculló ella, con los oscuros cabellos enmarañados y una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando no vio a nadie más en el piso.

Lo que menos quería Stiles era escuchar las quejas de la muchacha sobre su relación con Derek. Las pocas veces que los tres habían estado en el departamento él había podido escuchar a Jennifer Blake quejándose con Derek porque parecía no atenderla como "se merecía" y dejando claro lo celosa que era. A Stiles le pareció que la mujer rayaba lo psicópata y no le agradaba del todo, menos con esa sonrisa falsa y casi mecánica que parecía tener y lo insistente que parecía ser.

Pero él no podía decirle nada de lo que podía llegar a pensar, no era su problema y no era hombre de meterse en dramas, además Derek estaba de por medio y Stiles con quién menos quería más problemas era con él, mucho menos ahora que su forma de sentirse con respecto a Hale era diferente, distando de la empatía o el agrado.

─Hola. ─susurró él, mientras caminaba hacía las escaleras.

─ ¿Sabes algo de Derek? ─Jennifer se levantó del sofá, mirando con las cejas enarcadas al muchacho.

A Stiles no le agradó el tono empleado por ella, parecía demandar más que preguntar, como si él estuviera obligado a responder lo que ella quisiera, sí o sí.

─Está en el hospital. ─dijo Stiles, mirando con desgana a la mujer. ─ Tranquila, no te está poniendo los cuernos.

─Qué dices. ─ Ella fingió ofenderse, para volver a mostrarse dura y demandante cuando notó que Stiles revoleaba los ojos. ─ No tienes que responderme así, ¿vale Stiles? Sólo quiero saber dónde está mi novio…

─No eres novia de Derek. ─Lanzó Stiles, comenzado a cabrearse, sobretodo sintiéndose cansado y algo congestionado. ─ Y no pongas esa cara… ─ Jennifer parecía horrorizada. ─ Él me lo ha dicho, y no hay que ser un genio para notar que estás algo obsesionada.

─Oye, no me hables así. ─Jennifer se movió hacía él, con los tacones de sus zapatos resonando contra el suelo de madera. ─ Porque quizá, y sólo quizá, sea cierto que no somos novios, pero eso no te da derecho de decir tal mentira.

─Oh vamos, Jennifer. ─Stiles bufó. ─ Si te has metido, no sé cómo, a su piso a esperarle. Algo me dice que Derek no te ha dado una llave para que entres ¿me equivoco? ─enarcó las cejas, casi divertido.

Los colores subieron al rostro de la mujer y esta dio un par de pasos hacía Stiles, parecía que fuera a darle una bofetada, pero se detuvo, controlando sus impulsos y acomodándose la blusa con el sugerente escote que llevaba puesta. Frunciendo el entrecejo de pronto al estar muy cerca del chico.

─Esa cazadora… ─señaló con una uña pintada de rojo escarlata. ─ Es de Derek…

─Sí… ─murmuró Stiles, sintiendo el peso del cuero apenas y preguntándose si su forma de responderle a Jennifer se debía a la seguridad que le daba la chamarra de Derek Hale. ─ Me la ha prestado.

─No sé qué estás haciendo… ─farfulló ella, con los ojos brillando casi taimados. ─ Pero no te metas en mi relación con Derek, Stiles. No te conozco y pareces majo, pero en realidad algo me dice que eres un maldito niño entrometido al que sacaré de mi camino si se me viene en gana.

Jennifer no rayaba lo psicópata, era una psicópata, y a Stiles no le hacía falta ser un psiquiatra experimentado ni nada por el estilo. Ella parecía esa clase de mujeres que consumían a los hombres hasta cansarlos o matarlos, alejándolos de su entorno, encerrándolos para tenerlos sólo para ellas. Y Stiles lo lamentó por Derek, porque se había metido con una loca, la cual ahora le amenazaba.

Sin embargo, él sólo bufó y sonrió un poco, haciendo aumentar los nervios de ella.

─Haces juicios de valor, eh. ─dijo él. ─ Y deja las amenazas, que no me estoy metiendo en ninguna parte. Quizá tú te estás metiendo en la vida de Derek como él no te ha permitido.

Él también estaba haciendo juicios de valor, pero en ese momento le daba igual, ella había comenzado y Stiles tenía una regla: Respetaba a quién le respetara. Y es que el respeto era cuestión de merecerlo, no de tenerlo porque sí y Jennifer estaba siendo grosera y lo suficientemente agresiva para hacer enojar a Stiles, además de hacerle decir cualquier cosa ofensiva que quisiera, sin pensarlo mucho, sólo dejando salir lo que primero se asomaba a su cabeza. Aunque, en realidad, eso de los cuernos había sido cosa suya.

Pero a ella no le importaba si Stiles hablaba por mero impulso, de hecho aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso y Jennifer terminó de recorrer los metros que les separaban y tomó a Stiles del cabello, hundiendo los dedos en las hebras castañas y las uñas arañando el cuero cabelludo, haciendo que él gruñera y la empujara, sin lograr quitarla de enfrente y soltarse de ese agarre.

─Cierra la maldita boca, Stiles. ─ella le miró a los ojos, con los suyos inyectados en rabia y locura. ─ Te estoy advirtiendo, no sé qué te traes entre manos, pero Derek es mío y como te acerques a él o quieras estropear lo nuestro, te devanaré el cuello…

─Oh por favor ¿En serio? ─Stiles rió, a pesar de tener miedo en su fuero interno, se metía con una demente y él sabía que esa gente era de cuidado. ─ ¿Devanarme el cuello? Creí que se te ocurriría algo más romántico, como envenenarme o torturarme. Mala profesora de literatura eres.

Stiles estaba siendo lo suficientemente petulante como para hacer que sin ningún tapujo, Jennifer le tomara del cuello y hundiera las largas uñas en su garganta, apretando muy cerca de las carótidas, haciendo que él se removiera y llevara las manos al brazo, usando todas sus fuerzas para intentar quitársela de encima.

─No puedes parar de hablar tú, niño imbécil. ─dijo ella. ─ No juegues conmigo…

─No quiero jugar contigo, me enseñaron a no acercarme a enfermos psiquiátricos. ─sonrió él, a pesar de sentir como se quedaba sin aire. ─ Me enseñó mi padre, el Sheriff, que si me encuentra muerto va a meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja a quién hizo daño a su hijo.

Aquello pareció funcionar con Jennifer, que dejó de apretar con tanta fuerza y entrecerró los ojos, lanzando una risa que sólo tendría alguien con una patología psiquiátrica, mirando divertida y fingiendo inocencia.

─Me da igual. ─bajó su mano y luego la subió, acariciando el rostro de Stiles. ─ Derek es mío, y no sé si sólo quieres "protegerlo" o eres una maricona, pero sea como sea, te mataré, niño, si te metes.

Stiles golpeó el brazo de ella, y se la quedó mirando, llevando una mano a su propio cuello y sintiendo como sus yemas se mojaban por los hilillos de sangre que se derramaban de las pequeñas heridas en su piel.

Él no había pensado que Jennifer fuera esa clase de mujeres, quizá sí celosa, pero no psicópata y obsesiva. Y era aterrador, sobretodo imaginar cómo asediaría a Derek y se preguntó por qué él permitía que una víbora como aquella siguiera cerca. Porque a pesar de vivir la realidad aquello parecía salido de una telenovela latinoamericana o de un libro de drama barato. Y Stiles esperaba que se quedara en un libro de esos y no fuera a ser una historia de terror con una loca asesina.

Fuera como fuera, se preguntó si Jennifer había notado algo raro en él, pero era imposible, pues Stiles no había estado cerca de Derek a ningún momento que no fuera las últimas horas en el hospital, sin dementes cerca, así que todo lo que ella decía era por las mismas palabras de él. Podía mostrarse como un amigo preocupado, no tenía por qué pensar que Jennifer notaba su interés por Derek y su miedo a que él saliera herido por estar con una mujer como ella cerca. Así que no se preocupaba, no por ello, porque podía negar cualquier mentira que Jennifer dijera, porque era obvio que eso diría en cuanto cada uno tomara su camino.

─Ofender a alguien por su orientación sexual, es patético. ─comentó Stiles, sintiendo la rabia crecer en su interior de pensar que ella era quien se metía en su camino y le ponía en peligro. ─ Aunque viniendo de una loca… Pero para tu mala fortuna, no soy una maricona como dices. ─de eso no estaba del todo seguro, pero francamente le daba igual lo que ella pensara, no tenía el derecho de meterse en esas partes de su vida.

─Entonces bien. ─Jennifer sonrió y colocó las manos a sus espaldas. ─ Espero que sigas tan… ausente como hasta ahora. No querrás meterte en serios problemas y ahora dime ¿qué hace Derek en el hospital?

─Quizá buscando algún psiquiatra para que te trate. ─Stiles sonrió con ironía y frialdad. ─ Qué te importa. ─agregó enseguida. ─ Me da igual cuan arpía seas, pero me meto donde se me da la gana y sólo te diré: Dale aire a Derek. Porque si me siento sofocado yo que apenas tengo este encuentro contigo, me imagino lo abrumadora que debes ser con él. ¿Acaso no tienes una vida de la qué preocuparte, tía? Vas a terminar metida tú en un serio problema.

─ ¿Me amenazas, Stiles? ─sonrió ella, notando como Stiles se dejaba llevar por la rabia que ella misma había sembrado en él.

─No… Pero que hagas esto que haces, este drama, y Dios sabrá cuáles más, sólo hace que Derek se aleje de ti. ─dijo con firmeza y sin tapujos él. ─ Y hace bien con alejarse. Y ahora me largo a dormir, no vaya a ser que quieras matarme ya mismo, así que prefiero morir después de dormir un buen rato. ¿Estamos? ─le sonrió a Jennifer, quién apretó los dientes. ─ ¡Estamos!

─Esto no se queda así, Stilinski, créeme.

Jennifer se quedó diciendo cualquier cantidad de cosas en el salón, pero Stiles subió a su habitación como un bólido, esperando que la psicópata no tuviera una llave de su habitación y se metiera a matarlo mientras dormía y es que esperaba ahora cualquier cosa de parte de ella y no era para menos. Jennifer había asustado a Stiles y puesto de los nervios hasta la medula y por eso se había marchado sin dudarlo, agradeciendo que ella no hubiera decidido matarlo enseguida y usara su poco raciocinio por lo menos ahora. Por ello no tentó a la suerte y se marchó sin decir nada más. Era idiota, pero no suicida, no quería provocarla, pero desde ahora era más que obvio que Jennifer sería sólo una piedra en el zapato, o algo peor, como un clavo oxidado.

Stiles se levantó de la cama por su teléfono móvil repicando por vigésima vez, con los ojos hinchados y un hilillo de baba cayendo de una comisura de su boca. El celular pronto fue respondido y él sólo escuchó atentamente o eso intentaba, estaba demasiado cansado.

─Stiles, hola, disculpa que te levante. ─ era Marin. ─ Servicios Sociales han estado por aquí.

Aquello despertó del todo al muchacho que abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de la cama, casi preparándose para salir al hospital enseguida, quizá podía retrasar un poco más todo para que Liam no se fuera tan pronto y él supiera qué hacer para que el pequeño no se fuera.

─ ¿Qué han dicho? ─dijo con rapidez. ─ ¿Quieren llevárselo ya?

─No, no. ─Marin suspiró. ─ El Doctor Kol ha dicho que debe quedarse un par de días más, que debe estar en observación…

─ ¿Ya no está con respiración mecánica? ─Stiles casi gritó.

─A las ocho fue pasado a cuna, Stiles…

─ ¿Qué jodida hora es entonces? ─sintió como si sudara, mordiéndose el labio.

─Casi medio día. ─avisó Marin. ─ ¿Qué ocurre?

Stiles había estado tan cansado que incluso había perdido la noción del tiempo y de haber podido habría dormido hasta el otro día. No le importaría aquello si no tuviera que trabajar y ver a Liam, y en su fuero interno maldijo a Derek por no haberle llamado. Pero ahora estaba despierto y con más energías que los pasados días, sin importarle si quiera el fatídico encontronazo con Jennifer.

─ No, nada. ─masculló él, metiéndose al baño de su alcoba y mirándose al espejo, bostezando. ─ ¿Cómo está Liam?

─Está bastante bien. ─Marin pareció dudar. ─ Algo me dice que Derek Hale tuvo que ver en la decisión del Doctor Kol… ─susurró ella.

─ ¿Por qué dices eso? ─él sonó bastante interesado, incluso demasiado para su gusto.

─Porque le dijo al Doctor que no debía dejar que se fuera Liam tan pronto, mucho menos a un hogar de acogida para huérfanos. ─decía Marin en voz baja, quizá Derek estuviera cerca. ─ Que era prematuro y probablemente pudiera tener alguna complicación, que era mejor prevenir algún mal.

La sonrisa de Stiles al espejo fue grandiosa, sus ojos marrones brillaron. Derek se estaba preocupando por Liam, y mucho, incluso más de lo que él mismo parecía preocuparse, o quizá exageraba, pero como fuera eso dejaba claro que el bebé le importaba tanto como a él mismo. Lo que era dulce y extrañamente interesante.

─Vaya… ─la sorpresa en su voz se notaba. ─ Bueno, le ha tomado cariño… Entonces los Servicios Sociales no se lo llevarán…

─Por lo menos no aún. ─sentenció la enfermera. ─ ¿Qué vas a hacer, Stiles?

─Por ahora… Ir a patear el trasero de Derek por no haberme llamado.

Stiles estaba antes de la una de la tarde en el hospital de nuevo, bañado y con otro uniforme limpio y la cazadora de Derek en una mano, no queriendo llevarla puesta para fastidiar al pelinegro o algo por el estilo.

Antes de salir del departamento pidió comida china del restaurante más cercano, comió y dejó lo suficiente para que Derek explotara, pues debía estar hambriento. Stiles agradeció no encontrarse a Jennifer en el piso al salir, estaba tranquilo. Aunque antes de subir a su jeep miró el motor y todas las piezas, así como tubos y demás, esperando encontrarse con algo fuera de lugar para morir conduciendo. Pero todo estaba en orden. Quizá Jennifer ya había atacado: diciéndole cualquier estupidez a Derek. Pero ¿él sería tan idiota como para creerle?

Cuando Derek vio a Stiles entrar al pasillo del retén, se levantó de las sillas al lado de la puerta. El pobre lucía cansado, con los ojos enrojecidos y las ojeras bajo sus parpados. Ambos estaban dedicando mucho al pequeño Liam, sin pensar que podría ser para nada.

─Hey. ─saludó Stiles.

─Hey. ─Derek susurró y alzó las cejas a modo de saludo, cruzándose de brazos.

─No me has llamado. ─gruñó Stiles enseguida. ─ Debía haber llegado hace horas.

─Debías dormir, así que no fastidies, Stiles. ─ El pelinegro no parecía estar de buen humor. ─ Supongo que ya sabes lo de los Servicios Sociales…─dijo rápidamente.

─Lo sé, Derek. ─ Tragó saliva. ─ Aún estoy pensando qué hacer… No quiero que se lo lleven a un orfanato o lo adopte una pareja de cristianos locos o algo así.

Derek sonrió un poco, mirando a Stiles desde su lugar, haciendo que el menor se sintiera sonrojado por esa simple mirada.

─Pensaba en que podíamos…

─ ¿Fingir su muerte? ─soltó Stiles al notar que Derek había bajado demasiado la voz. ─ ¿Estás de coña? ─casi gritó cuando el otro asintió. ─ No… Oh por Dios, Derek, es un delito, no sé tú pero yo no me quiero meter en problemas, no de ese tipo. Además, los principales sospechosos seríamos tú y yo.

Stiles no podía negar que aquello le divertía de una manera u otra, pero era incapaz de hacer aquello, era demasiado arriesgado y les podría alejar por mucho tiempo de Liam, de hecho uno de los dos, o ambos podría terminar tras las rejas por falsificar el acta de muerte de un bebé, los líos de la morgue y robarse al pequeño. Además ¿iban a seguir en Beacon Hills si prácticamente secuestraban a Liam? No, debían huir. Aunque a Stiles no le gustaba el término huir, la gente que huye jamás tiene paz y siempre está haciendo eso, huyendo.

─Bueno, era una opción nada más. ─Derek blanqueó los ojos.

─El no dormir te está haciendo pensar idioteces, Hale. ─comentó Stiles. ─ De verdad gracias por dejarme dormir, pero vete tú ahora, yo debo trabajar y pasaré de cuando en cuando por aquí… ─miró hacía el retén. ─ Está en cuna… ¡¿Lo alzaste?!

Derek abrió los ojos y luego apretó los dientes, soltando un bramido.

─No pregunté si podía… ─confesó. ─ Pero mejor que no lo hice…

─ ¿Por qué? ─Stiles frunció el ceño. ─ Porque no me he bañado, ni siquiera lavado los dientes. Y porque… Stiles, deberías ser el primer en hacerlo.

¿Derek Hale estaba tomando tan en cuenta a Stiles? Aquello parecía salido de una fantasía del más joven, una reciente, porque hasta hacía poco Derek se hacía un lugar de forma tan abrupta en su mente. Pero era lo suficientemente fuerte lo que comenzaba a sentir el enfermero que aquello le dejó con una sonrisa idiota en los labios, por más que fuera todo gracias a Liam.

─Es cierto. ─dijo entre dientes luego de un minuto. ─ Pero ya lo he alzado… ─se mordió el labio, pues era cierto. ─ El día que nació, después de que el médico cortó el cordón umbilical, fui yo quién lo alzó…

─Ah, cierto. ─Derek suspiró. ─ Quiere decir que podré alzarlo yo… ¿Huelo a muerto? Quiero decir, porque si huelo mal no quiero alzarlo.

Una carcajada brotó de los labios del menor y el pelinegro le miró con dureza. Pero es que Stiles no podía evitar aquello, notar a Derek tan preocupado e interesado era algo sorprendente y él lo estaba viendo en primera fila, viviéndolo con él prácticamente.

Acercándose un poco, Stiles olió a Derek. No olía mal, quizá su olor era más intenso que la noche pasada, pero no olía mal, además ayudaba que no estuviera moviéndose mucho, pues no sudaba y el aire acondicionado del retén y el siempre frío hospital ayudaba a mantener a la gente libre de malos olores, por lo menos los del sudor.

Cuando él fue a hablar, descubrió que Derek le miraba entre dubitativo y divertido, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y parpadeando varias veces seguidas. ¿De verdad Stiles le acababa de olfatear como si fuera un perro?

─Vale… ─Derek alargó la palabra.

─Me preguntaste si olías a muerto. ─se defendió Stiles. ─ Y no, así que venga, puedes alzar a Liam.

Ambos se dirigieron al retén, y Marin los miró con una pequeña sonrisa, sobre todo a Stiles, que no comprendió del todo aquella casi divertida mirada. Él enarcó las cejas y ella negó, volviendo a su trabajo, mientras ambos hombres entraban al área de las cunas.

─Bien… ─Stiles se acercó a la pequeña cuna de Liam y le miró, el bebé tenía los grandes ojos abiertos y pareció descubrir al chico frente suyo, pues colocó ese par de orbes grises en él. ─ Hola pequeño.

Derek se puso al lado de Stiles, casi respirando sobre la cabeza de este que extendió los brazos y tomó al bebé, acariciándole con cuidado la cabecita, mirándole con una amplia sonrisa en la boca. Stiles se había quedado contemplando ensimismado al recién nacido y a su lado, el pelinegro se secó la garganta, haciendo que el enfermero colocara los ojos en blanco y se volviera hacía él.

─Debes tener cuidado…─dijo. ─ No es como si fuera un juguete… pon los brazos como yo los tengo y debes sostener muy bien su cabecita y…

─Stiles, cállate, no soy un idiota. ─Derek bufó.

Suspirando, Stiles pasó de sus brazos a los de Derek al pequeño Liam, con mucho cuidado, procurando no hacerle quejarse ni salirse de la suave manta. Una vez el mayor tuvo por completo al bebé, el castaño se alejó, contemplando esa imagen que sólo le hizo sonreír cual imbécil y le arrancó una baja risa, y es que Derek se veía tierno, además de que estaba siendo muy cuidadoso para no dañar a Liam, y aquello hacía temblar a Stiles, sin darse de cuenta que con eso Derek se estaba robando su corazón y metiéndose muy dentro de él.

─No te rías. ─gruñó Derek, sin mirar a Stiles y manteniendo sus ojos puestos en Liam, apretándole contra su pecho, con suavidad. ─ Es el bebé más hermoso que he visto…

─Todos los bebés se parecen. ─Inquirió Stiles, por arco reflejo y cuando Derek le fulminó con la mirada, se sonrojó y balbuceó. ─ Digo… Es decir… Todos excepto nuestro Liam.

Ambos se miraron un segundo, descubriendo entonces el significado de las palabras de Stiles ¿de verdad acababa de usar el término nuestro? Ni Stiles mismo se lo creía y eso le descolocó, haciéndole sonrojar y notar que Derek le miraba entre divertido y avergonzado. Pero ninguno dijo nada y para suerte de ambos, o quizá mala suerte, Breaden entró al retén en ese momento, lanzando un bramido.

─No es hora de visitas. ─dijo la morena.

Derek, no deseando decir nada, miró a Stiles y luego él mismo colocó a Liam sobre la pequeña cuna, arropándolo bien y acariciándole la frente antes de notar que comenzaba a caer en sopor, sintiéndose casi pletórico por culpa de ese bebé.

Sin decir nada, ambos salieron del retén, dejando a Breaden sola y dirigiéndose al pasillo. La tensión era casi palpable en ese momento.

─Ve a dormir, Derek. ─fue lo que dijo Stiles, preguntándose por qué Derek no trabajaba, era un tema que aún no tocaban.

─Eso haré. ─El pelinegro bostezó y luego se rascó la nuca. ─ Creo que dormiré hasta muy tarde…

─Pues no sería malo. ─el más joven se miró los brazos y descubrió que llevaba la cazadora del mayor. Se la había puesto para no llevarla en la mano desde el piso. ─ Eh… gracias… ─dijo, mientras se quitaba la prenda.

Derek miró unos segundos a Stiles y luego recibió la chaqueta, tomándola en una mano y luego manteniendo su semblante serio y casi duro, aunque ahora se veía cansado más que todo.

─En fin, me debo… ─el teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su jean, Derek lo sacó y lo miró. ─ Mierda, es Jennifer.

Stiles recordó en ese momento todo ocurrido la noche pasada y se quedó mirando sus manos. Era más que obvio que Jennifer buscaría la forma de alejar a Derek de Stiles, y este no quería hacerlo, aunque si pasaba esperaba no sentirse afectado.

Fuera como fuera, aquello cuando explotara iba a ser bastante serio y no quería arriesgarse a salir herido, mucho menos que Derek saliera perjudicado de ninguna manera y es que Jennifer estaba loca y haría lo que se le viniera en gana.

─ ¿No le vas a responder? ─Stiles se mordió el labio al ver que Derek apagaba el móvil y lo guardaba de nuevo.

─No. ─Derek respondió tajante. ─ Ve a trabajar, me marcho. Hasta luego, Stiles.

Lo último que Stiles tuvo de Derek fue el roce del brazo de ambos cuando el pelinegro pasó por su lado, a paso firme hacia la salida. Él se quedó en el pasillo, preguntándose si hizo bien en no hablarle sobre lo ocurrido con Jennifer y si eso empeoraría todo. Quizá Derek no le diera importancia, pues Stiles notaba que a esa mujer él prefería ignorarla, era ella la loca que se creaba todo un cuento de hadas.

Stiles, antes de pensar más, se dio vuelta, dirigiéndose a su puesto de trabajo, preguntándose cómo hacía Derek para pasar de la calma, de la alegría a ese estado de dureza y de ira que parecía siempre demostrar en sus facciones. Tal vez Jennifer y él estuvieran igual de chalados y ambos se merecieran, pero Hale lo negara. Y Stiles se sonrió, él también estaba chalado, a su manera, pero cuerdo del todo no era.


End file.
